Perfect Soulmates
by Lis swan
Summary: Isabella Swan só queria uma viagem de férias, mas ela encontrou algo ainda mais do que lazer; o seu destino. Agora ela é a companheira do rei dos vampiros e faz parte de uma profecia que irá mudar o mundo. LEMONS!
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Perfect Soulmates.

**Autor:**Lis Swan ou Larissa Lessa.

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Gênero:**Romance/ Sobrenatural

**Classificação:**M.

**Sinopse: **Bella tinha o destino traçado muito antes de nascer e após uma viagem a Toscana ela conheceu o seu destino que afetará a nação humana e vampira.

**Disclaimer****:** Stephenie Meyer é dona de Twilight e seus respectivos personagens**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**Mais uma fic. É estar sendo um desafio escrevê-la já que eu nunca escrevi nada com vampiros. Estou adorando escrever um Edward diferente do que eu normalmente escrevo. Esse Edward não é bonzinho como nas minhas outras fanfics, mas não é totalmente malvado, ele tem os seus defeitos, e única coisa que ele tem em comum é amar Bella incondicionalmente.

Beijos e boa leitura!

**Leiam com carinho!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo.<strong>_

Uma rajada de vendo me assaltou pela a milésima vez naquele dia. Tremi de frio e me encolhi o melhor que pude no meu casaco de lã.

Olhei em volta apreciando a beleza da praça. Era lindo ver toda aquela arquitetura antiga. Alguns dos prédios pareciam ter mais do que centenas de anos. O relógio no centro da praça indicava que já tinha se passado mais de duas horas que estava ali admirando só a arquitetura antiga.

Quando uma nova rajada de vento atravessou a praça me amaldiçoei internamente por não ter trazido o velho casaco de Renee, a minha mãe. Ela tinha insistido tanto, mas resolvi não trazer. Ele grande, tinha varias emendas e alem disso fedia a peixe, não importa o quanto você poderia lavar ele ainda fedia, tudo porque Renee inventou de emprestá-lo a uma amiga de Phoenix.

Me encolhi mais ao meu casaco e sentir os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem. Olhei em volta e vi um homem do outro lado da praça. Ele tinha um capuz que cobria o seu rosto, mas pude sentir o perigo que ele emanava. Não gostei daquele homem mesmo ele não tendo feito nada contra mim. Imediatamente a voz de Charlie, meu pai, invadiu os meus pensamentos:

"_Tome cuidado Isabella. Pesquisei na internet e encontrei vários casos de desaparecimento em Volterra."_

Abanei a cabeça com aqueles pensamentos o respirei fundo sentido o ar frio penetrar os meus pulmões. Vasculhei na minha bolsa o panfleto turístico e confirmei a hora. Segundo dizia no papel quem estivesse interessado em conhecer o castelo de Marcus teria que encontrar às 15hs na torre do relógio. Olhei para a torre e vi algumas pessoas ali junto com uma morena alta que claramente era a guia turística.

A viagem para a Toscana foi inesperada, pois quem vinha era Renee e Phil o seu novo marido, mas ele sofreu uma contusão durante um jogo e não pode vim. Renee com toda a sua insistência me convenceu a vim para essa viagem. Como uma viagem presente pela a formatura que foi há um mês.

- Você é a guia turística? – perguntei me aproximando a mulher alta aos pés relógio.

- Sim. – ela me avaliou dos pés as cabeças. – São 10€ pelo o passeio.

Balancei a cabeça concordando antes de procurar o dinheiro na minha bolsa. Paguei pelo o passeio enquanto me perguntava o porquê de uma mulher tão bonita não estar em alguma capa de revista ou em grandes filmes. Ela era linda. Os cabelos castanhos ainda até a metade das costas sua pele branca quase translúcida era impecável e seus olhos eram de um tom ametista muito provavelmente por conta de um par de lentes de contatos. Algo que percebi era que maioria dos turistas eram homens que flertavam descaradamente com a guia, que logo descobri se chamar Heide.

Aos poucos chegaram mais turistas e Heide nos guiou para dentro do castelo. Enquanto passávamos pelos ambientes ela ia explicando claramente entediada a historia do palácio. As obras de artes eram impressionantes. Ela nos levou até uma recepção onde uma mulher de pele bronzeada de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes se encontrava atrás de um balcão.

- _Buon giorno_. – ela saudou com um sorriso polido.

Nós murmuramos uma saudaçao e Heide se aproximou do balcão.

- Eles já estão esperando?

- Já. – a moça do balcão sorriu. – E estão ansiosos...

- Ótimo. Porque eu também. – Heide sorriu antes de voltar para o grupo. – Agora vamos conhecer a antiga câmara de Marcus.

Não sei por que, mas algo na voz de Heide me fez tremer por dentro. Não sei, mas tinha algo de errado ali. Enquanto ela abria uma porta dupla pesada de madeira o cabelo da minha nuca se levantou novamente, enquanto o meu estomago se retorcia. Olhei para os outros turistas, mas eles pareciam estar absortos no castelo. Tudo em mim me dizia em dá volta e sair o mais rápido possível dali, mas ignorei o sentimento.

No momento em que o último turista entrou na câmara as portas foram fechadas e por fora. Olhei em volta em pânico vendo uma cadeira que mais parecia um trono de mármore seguido por mais dois. As paredes e o eram revertidas de mármore claro e o teto era abobado.

Os sentimentos de correr continuaram mais fortes e eu me abracei sabendo que algo estava errado. O incrível era que os outros turistas pareciam estar alheios em volta.

Uma porta atrás do trono se abriu e de lá saiu quatro figuras. Um era um homem muito alto muito musculoso, daqueles que pareciam que não saía da academia, ele tinha os cabelos encaracolados negros, que sorria para uma loira deslumbrante, muito bonita. Ela era na realidade a mulher mais bonita que eu já tinha visto, me perguntei quantas cirurgias plásticas ela tinha feito já que ela era tão perfeita.

Os outros indivíduos são uma mulher baixinha de cabelos até os ombros, ela era assistida por um loiro alto e forte, mas não tanto como o moreno.

Olhei mais de perto enquanto eles se aproximavam e percebi duas coisas. Uma; eles eram de uma palidez quase que doentia a outra que fez o meu todo tremer era os seus olhos, eles variados de cor negros a carmesim.

Eles eram doentes ou talvez fossem aqueles emos, que usavam lentes de contatos e passavam montes de maquiagem.

- Urgh. Odeia quando Edward se atrasa para a refeição. – a loira reclamou revirando os seus olhos rubros.

- Ele estará aqui em 20 segundos. – a baixinha disse com um sorriso.

O moreno inspirou profundamente antes de atravessar o salão. Ele ia empurrando as pessoas da sua frente Os seus olhos eram negros como ônix. Ele veio até a mim como um predador atrás da sua caça. Meu corpo tremia incontroladamente quando percebi que ele não usava lentes. Seus olhos antes carmesim e agora eram negros.

Ele não era humano. Mais parecia um demônio.

Quando ele parou na minha sorriu lentamente com os olhos fixos em meu pescoço.

- Vamos nos divertir muito, querida.

Antes que eu pudesse piscar o seu corpo atravessou o salão e o homem mais lindo que já tinha visto na minha vida olhava o musculoso ameaçadoramente.

Seus braços agarraram os meus ombros antes de me puxar pra o seu peito.

- Ela é minha! – ele rugiu para o musculoso mostrando os dentes.

O homem que me abraçava era perfeito. Sua pele pálida tinha um ar de saudável, ressaltando as suas maças do rosto altas, sua boca vermelha e carnuda e também contrastando perfeitamente com os seus cabelos cor de bronze tão bagunçado que me fez se ele não tinha penteado depois de acordar.

- Edward... – a baixinha tentou se aproximar.

- Não! – ele rosnou na sua direção. Eu não entedia o que estava acontecendo. Como aquele homem foi atravessar o salão tão rápido? E agora esse Edward me abraçava fazendo as minhas costelas doerem. – Ela é minha! – ele grunhiu me puxando pra mais perto. Tentei respirar mais era impossível com aquele homem estava me apertando muito pra isso.

Eu podia ouvir os choros e gritos dos turistas ao meu redor. Tudo estava muito confuso. Eu me sentia confortável nos braços quentes daquele homem, mas eu não conseguia respirar. Aos poucos a minha mente nublou e tentei falar algo, mas nada saía da minha boca. Tudo que eu podia ouvir era os grunhidos e sentir o calor daquele que me abraçava.

A minha visão ficou escura e eu sentir mais nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

Galerinha mais uma fic!

Eba!

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me seguem nas outras fics e que quem ler as minhas loucuras vai gostar dessa ainda mais. Eu sinto que eu estou evoluindo na minha escrita e é graças a vocês, que me alertam, me apóiam e principalmente ainda perdem o tempo lendo essas minhas divagações loucas.

Obrigada a minha beta favorita – e única, Daia que sempre estar me apoiando.

Beijos meus xuxuzinhos e espero que vocês voltem mais vezes!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_"Ela estar bem?"_

Escutei um rosnado.

Não quis abrir os olhos. Tinha algo de errado e preferi escutar a conversa antes que eles percebessem que eu estava acordada. Tudo o que eu podia perceber era um aroma agradável e que eu estava deitada.

_"Calma, Edward... não irei machucá-la."_

_"Minha!"_

O aperto nas minhas costelas voltou e eu me sentir um pouco dolorida nessa região.

_"O que aconteceu com ele?"_

_"Edward olhe pra mim. Eu preciso que você a solte. Se não ela irá morrer dessa vez sufocada"_

Escutei mais um rosnado.

Fiquei com medo que esse Edward me matasse, ele só podia ter um problema mental a julgar da forma que ele agia.

_"Minha! Não chegue perto!"_

Mais um rosnado. E o aperto voltou e ficou mais difícil respirar.

_"Eu sei que ela é sua, mas você irá machucá-la de novo."_

Lentamente o aperto de aço relaxou e eu respirei fundo.

- Isabella. – me chamaram suavemente, mas eu não abri os olhos. – Abra os olhos querida. Nós precisamos de você acordada.

Decidi se era mais perigoso abri os olhos ou fingir estar dormindo.

- Nós sabemos que você estar acordada. – dissera.

Resolvi abri os olhos eu realmente não tinha opção. Levantei as minhas pálpebras lentamente. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi escuridão. Pisquei os meus olhos varias vezes pra consegui algo na minha frente. Olhei ao redor e vi quatro figuras. Dois deles eram homens loiros, um era o mesmo que eu tinha vista na câmara e o outro era pálido como o resto e tinha olhos dourados. Os outros dois indivíduos eram mulheres, ma era a baixinha da câmara e a outra era da minha altura e tinha cabelos caramelos e olhos dourados, de todos os que eu tinha visto até naquele momento ela era a mais "cheinha".

Olhei confusa em volta um pouco desconfortável com os seus olhares curiosos. O quarto era lindo. As paredes eram forradas por um papel de parede dourado e havia várias pinturas espalhadas por ele. No chão era de um mármore negro coberto parcialmente por um tapete que parecia antigo do lado oposto havia uma grande lareira de mármore que estava acesa.

Me encolhi mais e sentir o aperto voltar. Olhei pra baixo e vi um braço pálido em minha cintura. Foi ai que percebi que eu estava em uma cama com um o homem. Tentei me sentar, mas tudo que consegui foi que o aperto voltasse. Ma virei para olhá-lo e seus olhos verdes demonstravam concentração.

- Hum... – olhei pra ele sem saber o que falava. – Você estar me machucando.

Ele choramingou um pouco como um cachorro enxotado, mas se afastou um pouco.

- Edward, se acalme... – o loiro de olhos dourados pediu.

- Ela é minha! – o tal Edward me puxou pra seus braços antes que eu pudesse pensar.

- Me solte! – gritei tentando me afastar, mas foi inútil.

- Minha! – ele rosnou de volta me abraçando mais forte.

- Me largue seu louco! – gritei batendo os meus punhos em seu peito duro como mármore. – Você estar me machucando!

- Minha! – rosnou novamente e me apertou de forma que eu não podia respirar.

- M-me solte... – pedi sem muito fôlego.

- Edward você vai matá-la! – a mulher de cabelos caramelos pediu nervosa.

- Se acalme Edward. Ninguém vai chegar perto dela. – o loiro de olhos dourados pediu.

- E-eu estou-u s-sem a-ar... – os pontos negros começaram a dançar nas minhas vistas e minha mente ficou pesada.

- Lá vamos nós de novo... – o loiro de olhos vermelhos resmungou.

- Isabella é minha! – Edward rosnou, mas me soltou.

Tomei algumas respirações rápidas e consegui não desmaiar novamente.

- Você é louco? Poderia ter me matado! – gritei para Edward.

- Isabella... – o loiro de olhos dourados me chamou. – Por favor, não grite com ele.

- Como é que eu não vou gritar com ele? – perguntei nervosa. – Ele quase me matou duas vezes! – parei balançando a cabeça. – Espera... como você sabe o meu nome?

A mulher de olhos dourados levantou a minha bolsa em sua mão.

- Meu deus... essa garota não tem senso de perigo... – o loiro de olhos vermelhos riu.

- Definitivamente... – a baixinha riu com ele.

- Eu vou denunciá-lo por tentativa de homicídio. Meu pai tem alguns contatos aqui na Itália. – apontei um dedo para Edward.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – ele grunhiu de volta pra mim.

- Espere e verá! – pulei o mais rápido que pude da cama e quando me virei Edward estava na minha frente. – C-como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

- Você não irá a lugar nenhum! – ele rosnou novamente pela a milésima vez.

- É o que você pensa. – corri pra a porta ao lado da cama e me tranquei dentro.

- Isabella! – ele me chamou. – Saía daí!

- Não! – gritei de volta.

Olhei pelo o banheiro e procurei uma janela por onde eu podia fugir. Achei uma janela acima da banheira corri na direção dela e pedi aos céus que eu estivesse no térreo do castelo.

Escutei uma série de grunhidos seguidos por baques, mas não olhei pra trás. Me apoiei na banheira e olhei pela janela. A altura era de uns 10 metros e calculei os estragos que teriam na queda. No segundo seguinte estou um estrondo atrás de mim.

- Eu disse que você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Edward agarrou a minha cintura e me levou de volta para o quarto.

- Me solte! – gritei tentando escapar.

- Você é minha pra sempre!

As lagrimas começaram a escapar dos meus olhos e em meio essa nuvem vi a porta do banheiro arrancada aos pés da mulher de olhos dourados.

Não sei por quanto tempo chorei, mas Edward ainda me segurava alisando os meus cabelos. Quando finalmente me acalmei a mulher de olhos dourados chegou até os pés da cama, o mais perto que qualquer um tinha ousado chegar.

- Isabella, você tem alguma marca de nascença? – perguntou gentilmente.

Eu tinha uma marca de nascença. Ela era no meu pulso direito. Ela tinha o formato de um circulo crescente a pele ali era mais firme e fria. Só que como eu usava uma blusa de manga comprida no momento ninguém podia vê-la.

- Sim... porque?

As outras pessoas no quarto suspiraram aliviadas.

- Posso vê-la?

Estendi o meu braço e puxei a manga para mostrá-la. A mulher deu um passo pra mais perto e Edward rosnou em advertência.

- Esme... – o loiro de olhos dourados a advertiu baixinho.

- Não se preocupe Carlisle... – ela sorriu pra ele e chegou mais perto.

- Pode chegar mais perto. – sorri na sua direção e causando um grunhido de Edward pra mim que obviamente ignorei.

Ela veio na minha direção e a cada passo seu Edward ia ficando mais tenso.

- Se acalme. – pedi o mais gentil possível tentando não arrancar a sua cabeça. Coloquei a minha mão em seu braço e ele se acalmou visivelmente cheirando o meu cabelo.

Esme segurou a minha mão e tremi com o contato. Seus dedos eram gelados contra a minha pele me perguntei se ela tinha algum problema de saúde grave.

Seus dedos acompanharam o contorno da minha marca e eu fiquei curiosa de como ela sabia de minha marca.

- Como você sabe que eu tinha uma marca de nascença?

Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu.

- Por causa do comportamento do meu filho.

- Filho? – perguntei confusa.

- Sou mãe de Edward.

Esme não parecia ter idade para ser mãe de Edward. Na realidade ela parecia ter uns 26, 27 anos e Edward uns 20 anos.

- Impossível... você não tem idade de ser mãe dele. – eu disse confusa.

Esme riu e fez um movimento com a mão pra que eu esquecesse.

- Vocês não são humanos. – sussurrei olhando para os olhos rubis da baixinha.

- Não somos. – o loiro de olhos dourados que Esme tinha chamado de Carlisle respondeu.

Algo dentro de mim gelou. Se eles não eram humanos o que queriam comigo?

- O que você são? – perguntei e joguei uma olhada para a porta despedaçada aos seus pés.

- _Vampiros_. – quem respondeu foi Edward de forma muito calma com o nariz ainda enterrado em meu cabelo.

Vampiros.

A minha mente dava voltas com a sua resposta. Eu atraída para o castelo para que eles me matassem?

Oh meu deus...

Aquelas pessoas que estavam na câmara. Elas iam morrer. Eu ia morrer.

O que os vampiros queriam comigo?

- Por que vocês não me mataram ainda? – perguntei confusa. Os vampiros a minha volta riram menos Edward. – O que? – perguntei irritada.

- Acabamos de dizer que somos vampiros e você pergunta por que não te matamos. – Esme explicou ainda rindo.

- Querida se fosse pra você virar o jantar você estaria morta nesse momento. – Edward disse.

- Então o que vocês querem de mim?

Esme parou de rir e me olhos séria.

- Acontece que na nossa cultura temos uma profecia. – Esme começou a me explicar. – Pode parecer estranho mesmo pra você, mas a peça mais importante dela é você.

- Eu? O que diabos eu tenho haver com isso?

- Deixe-me explicar-la pra você. – Carlisle disse. – A profecia conta que quando o vampiro original encontrar a sua _la tua cantante,_ uma humana cujo sangue é mais atrativo que o original já encontrou. Ele a irá engravidar e isso resultara em um híbrido. Esse híbrido será o vampiro mais poderoso que já existiu.

- E mal lhe pergunte onde eu entro nessa estória? – perguntei tentando processar tudo.

- A la tua cantante do original terá uma marca de nascença, diferente das outras marcas dos outros humanos. – Foi ai que percebi. A minha marca era diferente. Eu nunca tinha visto alguma com a textura como a minha. Quando eu era criança eu brincava com as minhas amigas tentando perfurar a pele, mas era impossível um dia quando eu tinha uns 15 anos a ponta de tesoura quebrou enquanto eu brincava com ela. – Quando foi a ultima vez que você ficou doente Isabella? – ele perguntou.

Nunca.

Eu nunca tinha tido uma gripe. O que era bom com uma mãe como Renee.

- Eu sou essa humana? – perguntei retoricamente.

- Sim você é. – a baixinha de olhos rubis meio que sorriu pra mim.

- Quem é esse vampiro original? – Edward se mexeu desconfortavelmente atrás de mim e uma lâmpada se acendeu na minha cabeça. – Não! Não pode ser... ele é louco!

- Eu sou o primeiro vampiro que apareceu na Terra, Isabella. – ele disse sem muita emoção.

Me afastei e Edward só me permitiu eu me separar alguns centímetros.

- O comportamento possessivo de Edward é por conta da sua atração por você. – Carlisle explicou. – Logo depois do acasalamento completo o seu comportamento irá se acalmar lentamente.

- Acasalamento? – murmurei pra mim mesma.

Oww... eu vou ter que ter relações sexuais com Edward? Ele é louco. De forma nenhuma isso iria acontecer!

Espera.

Se eles querem que eu tenha um filho vampiro eles depois vão me transformar e uma sanguessuga. Beber sangue? Eca! Eu não consigo nem ver sangue quanto mais beber.

Além disso, eu sou muito nova pra engravidar.

Tinha os meus pais eu não queria deixá-los.

- Não... – disse baixinho.

- O que? – Edward gritou.

- De jeito nenhum eu vou ter sexo com você. – cruzei os braços tentando controlar o fluxo de sangue nas minhas bochechas por causa da palavra sexo.

- Mas não é uma escolha. Você nasceu pra isso!

A cada palavra eu podia sentir a tensão de Edward emanando em ondas.

- Isabella... – Carlisle começou.

- Bella, por favor. – o interrompi.

- Ok. Bella pense com cuidado sobre isso... não é só sobre você. É sobre o futuro do mundo.

- Como eu não posso pensar sobre mim? – eu gritei e todos na sala congelaram. – Eu não pedi pra ser a salvação do mundo. Tudo o que eu sempre sonhei em viver viajando pelo o mundo depois da faculdade. Agora vocês vêm me dizendo que o meu destino é ficar grávida de um cara completamente louco e que ainda por cima é um vampiro!

Todos na sala ficaram calados com olhares de surpresa em seus rostos.

- Ok... – o loiro de olhos vermelhos foi o primeiro a abri a boca. – Se você prefere ser caçada por vampiros loucos por vingança por você não seguir o seu destino é o problema seu.

Atrás de mim Edward soltou um rosnado para o loiro e Esme levou as mãos à boca soltando um suspiro afogado.

- Vampiros querendo vingança? – perguntei confusa.

- É claro... – ele respondeu com um sorriso sádico. – Todos os milhares de vampiros espalhados pelo o mundo irão vim atrás de você querendo vingança, já que eles esperaram há milênios pelo o acasalamento.

Prendi a respiração.

Vampiros loucos por sangue irão vim atrás de mim completamente raivosos.

Uma onda de medo de não sei onde veio se abateu sobre mim.

- Pense sobre isso... – Esme disse baixinho.

- Ok... eu preciso de um dia pra pensar sobre isso... – pedi.

- Tudo bem... – Carlisle começou.

- Não! Você não tem escolha Isabella. Enquanto eu viver você não irá mais sair do meu lado.

- Sério Edward? E se a minha decisão for não? O que você vai fazer? Vai fazer a força? Mesmo que você seja um vampiro, não será nada legal dizer pra o filho que ele foi resultado de um estupro.

Edward soltou um rugido tão raivoso que fez os meus pelos da nuca arrepiarem.

- Eu não agüento mais! – a baixinha disse colocando os dedos nos templos.

- Alice? – Esme chegou até ela tão rápido que foi só um borrão. – O que estar acontecendo?

- Ela não se decide nunca! – ela apontou um dedo na minha direção. – Uma hora eu a vejo grávida na outra ela não estar.

- Ver? Como você me poder me ver grávida? – perguntei confusa.

- Alice pode prever o futuro. – Edward respondeu.

O que? Isso estar ficando mais louco do que eu imaginava.

- Eu vou morrer se decidi não ter o vampirinho?

- Vampirinho? – Edward perguntou pela a primeira vez sorrindo.

Edward, o vampiro original, o todo poderoso, o louco, é lindo sorrindo. Me perguntei como séria ter um homem tão lindo daquele jeito como marido. Deveria ser o céu um homem daquele a sua disposição.

Balancei a cabeça para os meus pensamentos e Jasper deu uma risadinha como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando.

Vampiros podem ler mentes?

- Não sei... – Alice balançou a cabeça. – Eu não posso ver o futuro sem que as pessoas tomem as suas decisões.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos todos lá pra fora esperar pela a decisão de Bella. – Esme disse tomando a mão de Carlisle.

Rapidamente como se eles nunca estiveram lá todos saíram do quarto menos Edward. Olhei pra ele esperado que ele saísse do quarto, mas ele continuou lá acariciando o meu braço e cheirando o meu ombro.

- O que? – ele perguntou.

- Eu preciso de um pouco de privacidade, Edward.

- De jeito nenhum vou sair daqui.

Bufei impaciente.

- Bella entenda. Mesmo que sua decisão for não a engravidar eu não poderei deixá-la partir.

- Edward... – comecei sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de mim. – Eu tinha uma vida lá fora. Um pai, uma mãe, um padastro, amigos e... – parei deixando a sua imaginação fluir. Eu sabia que ele iria ficar furioso se imaginasse que eu tinha um namorado.

- E o que? – ele perguntou raivoso.

- Nada dos seus interesses...

- Um namorado? Você tinha uma porra de um namorado? – ele gritou.

- Não é da sua conta.

- É melhor você não me dizer que o nome dele senão sou capaz de matá-lo.

Fingir que não escutei e fiquei brincando com o meu cabelo. Eu sabia que era infantil da minha parte, mas era divertido ver o vampiro todo poderoso com ciúmes.

Edward começou a tremer e me soltou pulando da cama.

Os seus grunhidos foram ficando mais fortes eu tentei desmentir, mas ele estava muito nervoso pra me ouvir. Na velocidade da luz ele começou a destruir tudo o que encontrava pela a frente. A esse momento eu já estava tremendo de medo. No final quando não tinha mais nada pra quebrar ele parou na minha frente um pouco mais calmo.

- Por favor me diga que você não fez sexo com esse bastardo. – seus olhos estavam tão tristes que me sentir muito mais triste que já estive em toda a minha vida.

- Oh, Edward... – sentir as lágrimas picarem os meus olhos enquanto eu o abraçava deixando de lado que ainda o odiava.

- Por favor, Bella... me diga que você nunca teve sexo com o seu namorado.

- Eu nunca tive um namorado. – admiti.

- Não minta pra mim. – pediu.

- Não estou mentindo... – acariciei o seu cabelo.

Edward pareceu acreditar em mim e se aconchegou mais perto colocando a cabeça no meu colo enquanto eu fazia um carinho nos seus cabelos.

Eu só poderia ser louca. Um vampiro me atrai a um castelo para me matar e depois me diz que eu vou ser mãe do filho dele e pra piorar se eu não aceitar em engravidar eu terei risco de vida e ficarei amarrada de qualquer jeito com um vampiro possessivo.

Claramente Edward era o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida, mas infelizmente ele era um vampiro extremamente possessivo. Eu gostava da sensação do seu corpo um pouco mais frio do que o meu contra mim. Edward não era tão gelado como Esme, ele era apenas uns dois graus abaixo da temperatura humana. Eu também podia sentir o seu coração pulsar mais rápido do que o meu, sua pele também era mais firme do que a minha, mas era corada e levemente brilhante, tinha um ar de saudável.

Eu não conseguia ficar com raiva dele. Era entranho, mas enquanto eu tentava fugir pelo o banheiro eu podia sentir uma pontada do meu coração que só foi embora quando Edward me pegou em seus braços. Eu só podia ter a síndrome de Estocolmo, só pode. Não era possível eu me simpatizar com um vampiro louco e possessivo. Era como respirar poder relaxar em seus braços, acariciar ou admirar Edward. Quando Edward ficava nervoso era perturbador pra mim. Eu não conseguia lidar essas emoções e acabava gritando com ele, mas quando ele estava relaxado como estava naquele momento com a cabeça em meu colo eu podia me deleitar da sua presença.

- Me conte sobre você. – pedi baixinho. Os cabelos dele eram como seda em meus dedos de tão macios que eram.

- O que você quer saber? – ele perguntou brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- Como você se transformou em vampiro?

- Eu não me transformei. – corrigiu. – Eu nasci assim. Durante toda a gestação de minha mãe foi estranha. Um dia ela acordou e percebeu que a seu ventre estava maior. Na semana seguinte ela aparentava estar grávida de 5 meses sendo que ela achava ter 5 dias de gestação. Quando eu já era grande o suficiente pra chutar a sua barriga eu quebrava suas costelas no processo. Meus pais estavam apavorados. Carlisle levou minha mãe até o padre e ele disse que ela estava grávida de um demônio por conta das contusões e o estado doentio que ela estava. Ela também sentiu desejo de comer carne crua cada vez mais forte, como se a sua vida dependesse disso. O curandeiro e meu pai queriam que ela tirasse o bebê, mas ela não aceitou. Três meses depois de gestação eu nasci. Minha mãe estava praticamente morta a esse momento e eu a mordi claramente com fome de sangue. Meu pai viu o que eu fiz me tirou dos seus braços e eu acabei o mordendo também. Eu passei três dias me alimentando inconscientemente de seus corpos petrificados por conta do veneno.

Segurei a respiração. O nascimento de Edward foi um banho de sangue. Ele quase matou a sua mãe e seu pai o processo. Por mais que ele fosse um bebê não era nada legal ele se alimentar dos seus próprios pais.

"Meus pais acordaram loucos por sangue e talvez por sorte não me mataram, que tinha sangue bobeando no corpo. Nós morávamos longe da aldeia e eles não atacaram nenhum humano. Meu pai em sua loucura de sangue atacou um veado. E minha mãe o acompanhou. Só que eu não aceitei o sangue animal como eles. A minha vida dependia de sangue humano e diferentes deles de alimentos humanos. Então eles atacavam caçadores na floresta para o meu sustento e acabavam também se rendendo o sangue humano. Moramos na floresta por anos enquanto eu crescia mais rápido do que um humano. Meus pais aos poucos foram descobrindo as nossas habilidades. Eles se autodenominavam _frios_ por suas peles frias."

Deve ter sido duro para eles viver sem saber o que eram ou que precisavam. Eu sentir um pouco de compaixão por Esme e Carlisle. Eles tinham que descobri o que eram e ainda criar um filho.

"Só que meus pais não sabiam que os humanos que eles se alimentavam e deixavam vivos para poderem seguir a sua vida se transformavam também em vampiros. Esses vampiros começaram a atacar as aldeias matando os humanos, que for sua vez ficaram obviamente apavorados e queria a nossa eliminação."

- E o que aconteceu com os seus pais depois disso? – perguntei acariciando o seu maxilar.

- Eles conseguiram parar de se alimentar de sangue humano e viemos para as grandes cidades para nos misturar e nos proteger dos humanos. Ficamos aqui na Itália e os vampiros descobriram a minha existência e me declararam pai da raça. Com o tempo Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e... Emmett, – ele fez uma careta para o ultimo nome. – foram transformados por Carlisle que os considerava a sua família. Com as nossas habilidades eliminamos os vampiros que não eram discretos e os vampiros viraram lendas para os humanos.

Parei um pouco digerindo a quantidade de informação dada. Era entranho que por conta de Edward muitos humanos morriam pelo o mundo. E o pior ele matava pessoas. Eu não consegui ver um lado bom nessa estória. Eu só consegui ver mortes e desgraça.

- Você não se arrepende por todas essas vidas mortas por sua causa? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele respondeu sem hesitação. – Muitos têm hipóteses do que aconteceu comigo; segundo Carlisle eu sou uma evolução do ser humano. Ou Jasper que acredita que ela entrou em contato com alguma radiação. Há também pessoas que eu sou um enviado dos céus ou inferno, mas o que eu acredito que tudo acontece com um propósito e se for o meu destino mudar o mundo eu vou abraçar essa causa.

Edward tinha um ponto. Ele não foi criado, como ele mesmo tinha corrigido antes. Edward nasceu e cada tem o seu propósito na Terra mesmo que seja ruim. E eu sabia que o meu propósito era ter um filho de Edward, mesmo que eu lutasse contra isso. Eu não conseguiria viver sabendo que um monte de pessoas que há milênios esperam o meu nascimento.

Sou diferente.

Eu sabia disso desde o momento em que eu entrei em contato com outras crianças. Era entranho ter um surto de catapora na escola e eu ser a única a não ficar doente. Ou a minha marca, ela era um aviso disso e eu sabia disso.

- Eu não sei se eu vou consegui... – admiti baixinho.

Edward me olhou por alguns segundos com estrema concentração.

- Eu vou estar lá ao seu lado sempre. – ele disse.

Os olhos demonstravam tanta determinação que eu não poderia pensar em contrario.

Cristo! Eu sou a companheira do vampiro mais poderoso do mundo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ola! <em>**

O que vocês acharam? Edward é um _pouco_ bipolar não é, mas ele tem um pensamento estranho de que Bella iria aceitar calada tudo e aceitar na maior facilidade. – Coitado!

Antes que perguntem Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Edward não são vegetarianos, logo pra frente tudo será explicado, já Esme e Carlisle como foi dito são vegetarianos. O rei dos vampiros é Carlisle, mas o rei de direito é Edward que não quer saber de nada disso.

O próximo capitulo estar cheio de emoções! Já tá prontinho só falta postar que provavelmente será na quinta ou sexta.

Um beijo bem grande pra, Daia – minha Beta sumida, Paulla cullen, Agome chan e Liça, adorei as suas reviews e de que vocês estão gostando!

Por favor! Reviews pra eu saber se vocês estão gostando!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2.**_

Me mexi ainda com preguiça de abri os olhos. Puxei o meu travesseiro pra mais perto e adorei o cheiro dele. O aroma era de sol e canela, definitivamente um cheiro viciante, me lembrava algo, mas eu não sabia o que era.

Abri os olhos e tive que piscar várias vezes para consegui ver um palmo a minha frente. A primeira coisa que eu percebi era que eu não estava nem na minha cama nem no meu quarto de hotel em Florença.

Olhei em volta e percebi que estava em um quarto desconhecido. As paredes eram de pedra bruta havia uma grande lareira do lado da porta e em frente dela um conjunto de sofás vermelhos sangue em cima de um tapete preto com detalhes em vermelho. Me mexi na cama e o meu travesseiro também, mas não era um travesseiro onde repousava o milha cabeça era o torso musculoso. Levantei a minha cabeça pra entrar Edward dormindo pacificamente.

Edward.

Meu companheiro.

Um vampiro.

O vampiro mais poderoso do mundo.

Olhei as suas feições tão bem delineadas. Engraçado que ele era o único vampiro que podia dormir. Aprendi muitas coisas com ele durante a noite ontem. Tantas coisas que me deixaram confusas. Ele era o único vampiro de olhos verdes, e que os seus olhos mudavam dependendo da situação. Por exemplo, quando ele estava com raiva os seus olhos ficavam negros e com fome carmesins. E pior foi saber que Edward podia ler mentes, mas que felizmente ele não podia ler a minha. Depois de algum tempo conversando com ele comecei a perceber que ele não era tão mal como eu imaginava.

Chegamos até rir juntos e compartilhar algumas opiniões em relação a musica e livros. Edward se importa muito com a sua família, acima de tudo.

Enquanto eu admirava a perfeição que era Edward a porta se abriu revelando Alice toda sorridente.

- Vamos falar baixo. – ela disse baixinho.

- Ok. – respondi da mesma forma.

- Ainda bem que você se decidiu.

- Ahn?

- Eu só sei. – ela bateu um dedo no templo.

- Vai dar tudo certo Alice? – perguntei preocupada.

- Sim. Vocês ainda vão precisar passar por algumas barreiras, mas vejo vocês lindos e felizes.

- Barreiras?

- Eu não ao certo o que é. Já que ainda faltam algumas decisões a serem tomadas, mas eu tenho certeza.

- E o bebê? – passei a mão no meu ventre como se ele já estivesse lá.

- Tudo bem, também. – ela me olhou com concentração. – Eu não tenho visões concretas dele.

- O que? Por quê? – elevei um pouco a minha voz recebendo um olhar dela.

- Não sei... – ela olhou frustrada. – Eu não sei nem que sexo ele vai ter...

Parei um minuto olhando pela a janela tentando concentrar os meus pensamentos. Era tudo tão confuso entranho. Um dia eu estava em Forks recebendo as minhas cartas de admissões das universidades, no outro estou pesando a melhor forma de tomar sangue.

Apesar de ter dormido muito o meu corpo estava cansado, mas não de forma casada quando você faz muitos exercícios, meu corpo estava cansado da forma que você sabe que vai ficar doente. Esfreguei a minha cabeça que estava começando a ficar pesada.

- Você estar bem Bella? – Alice perguntou dando um passo na minha direção.

- Não sei... acho que vou pegar uma gripe. – respondi, mas de alguma forma pareceu estranho eu falar isso.

- Impossível. – ela murmurou. – Não sei se você se lembra, mas você nunca ficou doente.

- Não sei... pode ser baixa imunidade... – esfreguei a minha cabeça.

Ela chegou mais perto e pressionou a mão na minha testa me fazendo tremer por causa da sua temperatura.

- A sua temperatura estar mais alta do que o normal dos humanos. – ela parou com se concentrasse em algo e voltou a me olhar preocupada. – Você estar ficando doente, mas não é uma doença normal... – ele balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. – Bella vocês tem completar o acasalamento! Senão vocês vão morrer.

- O que? – gritei fazendo Edward acordar.

Edward se sentou em milésimos de segundos e varreu o quarto com os olhos parando em Alice. Ele começou a rosnar pra ela como se ela demonstrasse perigo.

- Edward se acalme... – pedi fazendo um carinho em seu rosto. Ele ronronou esfregando o seu rosto na palma da minha mão. – O que estar acontecendo comigo Alice?

- Não sei... tudo o que posso ver é vocês muito doentes em uma cama. Eu acho que o acasalamento tem acontecer rápido.

Edward parou de se esfregar na minha mão e olhou pra Alice visivelmente mais calmo. – Morrer?

- Sim Edward... você estar se sentindo bem? – perguntei.

Ele parou um segundo. – Só uma dor de cabeça.

- Vou chamar Carlisle. – Alice disse antes de desaparecer.

- O que estar acontecendo Bella? – Edward perguntou tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

- Não sei... mas eu não me sinto bem... Alice disse se nós não nos acasalarmos logo vamos morrer. – meu estômago estava revolto.

Edward parou um segundo e massageou as têmporas.

- Vocês estava sentindo algo Edward?

- Uma dor de cabeça terrível... mal consigo pensar direito.

Me inclinei e massageei o seu couro cabeludo depois de plantar um beijo em sua testa.

Carlisle chegou segundo depois parecendo muito preocupado. Ele perguntou o que estávamos sentindo e explicamos enquanto Esme aparecia com uma bandeja com comida. Tanto eu como Edward comemos rapidamente enquanto Carlisle debatia com Jasper o que estava acontecendo.

- ...ele obviamente passaram por um processo de _imprinting_. Agora eu só não entendo o porquê que seus corpos não podem esperar pelo o acasalamento completo... – Jasper disse coçando o queixo.

- Talvez... – Carlisle parou e nos olhou por um minuto.

- Não. Pode ser outra coisa. – Edward respondeu a sua pergunta.

- O que? O que você acha Carlisle? – perguntei lutando para deixar a comida que tinha acabado de ingerir no meu estomago.

- Pode ser que o seu corpo já sentiu a presença de Edward, mas ele agora precisa de mais do que só o tato e o olfato.

- Precisa de quanto na escala? – perguntei.

- Até mesmo do sangue de Edward. – respondeu e eu fiquei um pouco assustada em pensar em beber sangue principalmente sendo o de Edward.

- Hum. – parei um pouco envergonhada. – Pode ser, mas eu acredito que só até a escala de completar o acasalamento.

Carlisle não acreditou muito em mim. Na realidade acho que se ele pudesse, me levaria para um laboratório e estudaria cada célula minha.

- Quando dois vampiros normais se acasalam. Como é?

- O macho se sente protetor a fêmea e quando se acasalam, ele transfere para uma parte dele e a partir desse dia podemos dizer que ele a _marca_ com o seu cheiro. – Carlisle explicou segurando a mão de Esme.

- Pode ser isso... meu corpo só que ser _marcado_. – palpitei corando.

- Pode ser... – Jasper olhou pra mim durante alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Jasper ainda espera uma reação sua, que não seja vergonha ou aceitação. – Edward respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu já aceitei o meu destino. – respondi. Mas a vergonha...

- Vergonha pelo o que? – Jasper perguntou.

- Não é meio óbvio? Eu estou aqui discutindo as minhas futuras relações sexuais com o pai e mãe do meu companheiro. – corei novamente.

Carlisle e Esme riram um pouco antes de assumir uma postura séria.

- Podemos conversar a sós? – Edward perguntou. Todos acenaram e desapareceram de vista. – Quando você quer fazer isso? – perguntou.

Eu não sabia. Não era nada normal você discutir a melhor hora para transar. Em minha opinião isso deveria acontecer de forma despreocupada, quando eu me sentisse a vontade pra fazer.

- Não sei... – respondi. – Mas ter que ser logo.

- Ok. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a fazer nada, Bella. Se você não estiver de sentindo confortável com isso, me avise. Eu vou fazer de tudo para não ser rude com você, já que quando nós estivermos juntos eu vou perder o controle de mim mesmo... – ele segurou a minha mão. – Vai ser preciso de alguém no quarto em caso de emergência.

Fiquei petrificada com essa informação. Alguém ia estava lá vendo a minha primeira vez? Não de forma nenhuma.

- Não. – balancei a cabeça. – De jeito nenhum eu quero alguma pessoa lá com a gente. Eu quero só você e eu.

- Eu não posso me descontrolar...

- Não. Alice pode ver o futuro não é? Então ela fica de olho nele, se ela vê algo errado pode chamar os seus irmãos e seu pai.

- Eles podem chegar atrasados... – ele olhou rosto por um tempo procurando por algo, e eu tentei o máximo pra deixar a minha expressão neutra. Edward deve ter encontrado algo muito convincente , pois ele assentiu. – Ok.

- Obrigada Edward. – sorri antes de dá um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Tudo por você Bella.

Os seus olhos demonstravam tanta emoção e que quase me perdi na imensidão verde. Balancei a cabeça tentando ver com clareza. – Ótimo, vou tomar um banho em seguida... Hum... Nos encontramos aqui.

- Ok. Vou conversar com meu pai. – ele se levantou e me ajudou a ficar de pé.

Eu já estava na porta do banheiro quando Edward falou de novo.

- Eu vou fazer tudo o possível pra que isso seja especial pra você, Bella.

- Eu também.

- E não abra a porta pra ninguém. – ele gritou enquanto eu fechava a porta.

Ignorei o aperto no meu coração por estar longe de Edward. Ainda era estranho eu me sentir tão ligada a uma pessoa que eu só conhecia há um dia e que eu tinha muito motivos para odiar.

Olhei em volta e o banheiro era imenso. O chão e as bancadas eram de um mármore negro belíssimo. As paredes eram brancas de ladrilho brilhante. No outro extremo havia uma banheira negra e uma janela imensa de vidro. O sanitário as duas cubas eram de porcelanas negras também. Os acessórios eram o que mais parecia de prata.

O banheiro era um sonho.

Prendi o cabelo e retirei as roupas antes de entrar no chuveiro. Havia tantos controles e jatos nas paredes que fiquei um pouco confusa. Por fim consegui regular a água quente e que os seis jatos funcionassem.

Lentamente lavei o meu cabelo cantarolando de prazer pela a sensação de limpeza. Depois de me secar e escovar os meus dentes depois de ter achado uma escova nova nos armários, sair do banheiro.

Minha cabeça ainda latejava e o café da manhã que Esme tinha trazido ainda tentava sair do meu estômago.

Edward estava sentado em uma poltrona com o queixo apoiado em uma mão e olhos focados na lareira. Eu pude perceber que ele notou a minha presença por contas dos seus músculos das costas tensos repentinamente.

- Edward... – o chamei baixinho.

Ele se virou e me olhou dos pés a cabeça. Agradeci internamente por ter encontrado um roupão de banho senão eu estaria vermelho tomate.

Andei lentamente até ele não tirando os meus olhos dos seus. Obviamente eu estava nervosa, não na realidade eu estava em pânico. Meu coração batia furiosamente em meu peito e eu tinha certeza que qualquer um em um raio de 1km poderia escutá-lo. Parei na sua frente sem saber o que fazer. Eu nunca tinha estado com um homem antes, realidade eu nunca nem tinha beijado um.

Mordi o meu lábio inferior olhando para qualquer lugar menos para Edward.

E se ele não gostasse o que visse?

Ou se eu sei lá, fizesse algo de errado?

Eu sabia que iria doer, mas e o sangue?

Edward poderia se controlar em meio a luxuria o aroma do meu sangue?

O que iria acontecer comigo e Edward?

Ficaríamos amigos?

Ou namorados?

Ou ele iria querer levar nossa relação a outro estágio por conta do nosso filho.

E se ele quisesse ficar comigo só por conta do nosso filho?

Ele iria querer me transformar em vampira?

Se sim, eu estaria preparada por isso?

E meus pais?

Eu poderia deixá-los pra trás e seguir a minha vida com Edward?

- Não faça isso. – ele passou o dedo no meu lábio inferior que já estava a ponto de sangrar.

Vi quando ele lentamente se inclinou e beijou os meus lábios. No momento em que os nossos lábios permaneceram juntos um choque elétrico passou por todo o meu corpo e sentimentos que nunca pensei que pudessem existir invadiram o meu coração. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas uma urgência atravessou o meu corpo e apenas a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus era muito pouco. Eu queria mais eu queria sentir o seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, minhas mãos em seu corpo e as suas no meu. E principalmente eu precisava dele me preenchendo não sei como, mas tinha algo faltando de forma quase que dolorosa.

Edward pareceu ter sentido isso também, pois ele se inclinou contra mim segurando a minha cintura contra o seu corpo. Sentir a sua língua lamber o meu lábio inferior e entendi isso como um pedido. Abri a minha boca e fui assaltada com o seu gosto, mel e hortelã.

Edward rosnou em aprovação e eu gostei desse som. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam e um calor começou a surgir em meu estomago parando em meu ventre. Saboreei o seu gosto, era viciante como tudo nele. Edward afastou uma aba do roupão para dá melhor acesso ao meu ombro. Sua língua lambeu cada centímetro da minha pele exposta até o meu pescoço. Edward sugou, lambeu, beijou e mordeu o meu pescoço, me corpo arqueava contra dele enquanto os meus dedos seguravam o seu cabelo da nuca firmemente.

Não sei como, mas Edward desatou o laço do meu roupão e sem que eu percebesse estava nua na sua frente. O meu rosto e colo pegaram fogo e cruzei os braços na frente dos meus seios nervosa.

- Não. – Edward segurou os meus braços ao lado do meu corpo. – Linda... – ele passou o dedo contra o meu mamilo esquerdo e eu gemi com o contato. – E toda minha... – rosnou.

Um tremor percorreu todo o meu corpo e entre as minhas pernas esquentou e ficou úmido. Edward aspirou o ar e sorriu lentamente.

- Você estar molhada pra mim. – seus olhos estavam negros brilhando perigosamente.

Sua boca assaltou a minha e sentir ele me tirar do chão. Edward me colocou lentamente na cama onde ele me admirou novamente. Seu dedo traçou o meu pescoço até o meu mamilo esquerdo que ele pegou entre o indicador e o polegar, e eu gemi. Gemi alto.

Edward despertava sensações pelo o meu corpo que jamais pensei que existissem. Eu adorava a sensação de suas mãos e lábios no meu corpo deixando um rastro quente. Meu coração batia furiosamente no meu peito quase que dolorosamente e o meu sangue parecia ter virado larva em minhas veias.

Passei as mãos pelo o corpo de Edward desejando que ele estivesse sem roupa também. Coloquei as minhas mãos por baixo da sua camisa sentindo os seus músculos das costas muito bem tonificados. Edward separou os seus lábios dos meus apenas o suficiente para tirar a camisa.

Parei um momento bebendo da visão de que era o seu torso. Eu podia ver cada uns dos seus seis músculos definidos do abdômen, seu peito largo e bíceps tonificados. Levei a mão até o meu peito e brinquei o pouco pêlo que havia ali. Fiquei tensa sentindo a mão de Edward vagar pelo o meu pescoço até o meu mamilo direito e apertá-lo entre os dedos.

- Relaxe. – pediu com um ronrono.

Respirei fundo.

Edward se inclinou e lambeu o meu mamilo esquerdo fazendo as minhas costas se arquearem da cama. Sem pudor nenhum gemi emaranhando os meus dedos em seu cabelo. Edward lambeu, chupou e mordeu suavemente com os dois mamilos fazendo com que o único ruído no quarto fosse dos meu gemidos e lamurias por mais. Uma das suas mãos vagueou por meu estômago, quadris, coxas a pararem entre as coxas. Eu ainda estava um pouco nervosa, mas com os lábios de Edward no meu peito eu consegui relaxar.

Os dedos de Edward afundaram em meus pêlos pubianos encontrando o meu clitóris. Arqueei prendendo os dedos de Edward entre as minhas coxas quando acariciou o meu clitóris.

- Shhiii... – Edward ronronou em meu ouvido. – Me deixe te dá prazer.

Cravei os meus dedos no seu ombro e abri um pouco as minhas pernas para melhor acesso. Edward massageou novamente o meu clitóris e eu gemi arrancando um rosnado do seu peito. Um dos seus dedos foi até a minha entrada a circundando. Mexi os meus quadris procurando por mais contato dele que me penetrou com um dedo. Edward começou um movimento de vai-e-vem com o seu dedo sem deixar de massagear o meu clitóris arrancando gemidos da minha garganta.

A sensação de perda se abrandou um pouco em meu peito dando lugar a outra coisa que não entendi o que era. Me inclinei e beijei Edward profundamente arrancando um rosnado dele.

- Você é minha. – ele rugiu mordendo suavemente o meu lóbulo.

- Sim! – gritei sentindo uma sensação entranha no meu estômago.

De repente o meu estômago se contraiu e todo o meu corpo começou a tremer violentamente. – Edward! – gritei sem saber o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- Deixe vim, meu amor. – ele instruiu.

Todos os músculos se contraíram e eu literalmente explodi. Eu acho que eu tinha ido para o céu, pois consegui ver até as estrelinhas e a luz branca. Aos pouco o meu corpo foi acalmando e eu pude escudar o rosnado possessivo de Edward contra o meu pescoço.

- Você é minha! Tudo em você é meu. Minha!

- Eu sou sua... – sussurrei alisando os seus cabelos. Eu naquele momento estava admitindo pra mim e para Edward que mesmo que eu nao quisesse ele ja me pertencia.

Edward ronronou se esfregando com o meu peito. Segurei o seu rosto e o beijei profundamente. De repente eu o queria todo pra mim. Estar perto dele não era o suficiente. Com os meus pés afastei a calça de moletom que Edward que entendeu a tirando. Minhas mãos vagam sem restrições sobre o seu corpo arrancando mais rosnados do seu peito.

Edward escavou as minhas pernas com os seus braços que eu instintivamente abracei a sua cintura. Ele segurou o meu quadril firmemente.

- Vai doer... – Edward disse com certa dificuldade. – Relaxe e respire fundo.

Fiz o que ele pediu e sentir a ponta do seu membro escovar o meu clitóris antes de se posicionar contra a minha entrada. Com uma estocada só Edward penetrou em mim arrancando um choramingo. As lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos por conta da dor entre as minhas pernas, em meio a elas eu vi Edward fechar os olhos respirando fundo. Era óbvio que ele estava com problemas para se controlar. Eu ainda consegui levantar uma mão até o seu rosto. Quando Edward abriu os olhos, me assustei vendo que eles estavam carmesins. Mexi os meus quadris para tentar tirá-lo da sua luxuria de sangue e ele acabou fechando os olhos novamente que quando abriram estavam negros novamente.

Edward tirou o seu membro para volta a estocá-lo. Ele vez isso repetidas vezes e o desconforto deu lugar ao prazer.

Comecei a me movimentar junto com ele que penetrou profundamente. Suas estocadas ficaram ritmadas e profundas. Edward rugia contra a minha garganta e de vez em quando mordendo suavemente no meu pulso no pescoço.

Os músculos começaram a se contrair novamente e olhei Edward em seus olhos.

- Estou vindo... – sussurrei. Consegui ver algo passar em seus olhos antes de me penetrar com mais rapidez. Abracei o seu pescoço sentindo o meu orgasmo tomar conta do meu corpo e sentir Edward me escavar em seus braços do colchão antes de soltar um rugido alto pela a última vez. Senti uma picada com meu pescoço e gelei no lugar.

Oh meu Deus! Edward estava bebendo o meu sangue!

O sentir tomar alguns goles e ronronar de prazer e por algum alguma explicação estranha gostei. Algo dentro de mim despertou e eu emaranhei os meus dedos em seu cabelo o segurando no lugar.

- Tome tudo o que você precisa, meu amor... – eu disse gentilmente.

Edward ronronou e tomou mais alguns goles antes de lamber o local e se afastar.

- Você estar bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... só preciso dormir um pouco. – respondi sonolenta.

Edward me puxou para o seu peito e eu dormir instantaneamente.

Eu tive muitos sonhos. Sonhos com um bebê de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

* * *

><p><em>Oi, xuxuzinhos!<em>

E então gostaram da nossa primeira lemon? Vou confessar que foi um pouco difícil fazer-la já que eu nunca fiz um lemon com virgens. Desculpem os erros de português, mas estou sem Beta pra essa fic já que Daia(minha Best-beta) estar super ocupada com a facul e com mais duas outras fics minha. Então se alguém quiser se candidatar é só manda um e-mail pra mim; lisswan hotmail. com

Beijos e obrigada por cada review eu amei cada uma!

Deixem mais reviews! Quero saber o que vocês pensam!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capítulo 3.**_

Abri os olhos. Sentindo que algo estava errado. Olhei em volta e vi toda a família de Edward ao lado da porta. Poderia ter sido até um dejá-vu se o quanto não fosse diferente e eu não estivesse nua. Segurei mais perto o lençol de seda contra mim olhando confusa pra eles.

- Bom dia. – Alice riu.

- Hum... – limpei a garganta. – Bom dia.

Edward ainda dormia profundamente atrás de mim.

- Você estar se sentindo bem? – Esme perguntou gentilmente.

- Acho que sim... – tentei fazer um analise rápido pelo o meu quarto e só sentir o meu estômago reclamando por comida. – Só fome. – corrigi.

- Nada mais? – Carlisle perguntou me olhando como se eu fosse um rato de laboratório.

- Não. – parei. – Era pra sentir?

Alice riu junto com Jasper.

- Não era só que você estar grávida. Nós só achamos que o _vampirinho –_ como você chama, mandasse algum sinal. – Alice explicou.

- Ah... na realidade eu estou me sentindo maravilhosamente bem. Eu nunca me sentir tão bem em toda a minha vida. – respondi com sinceridade.

- Como assim, Isabella? – Carlisle franziu a testa.

- É como se eu estivesse pronta para uma maratona a qualquer momento. Se não fosse a fome eu diria que eu tomei uma dose cavala de café.

Carlisle franziu ainda mais a testa com um olhar pensativo.

- Hum, quando eu estive grávida eu mal conseguia levantar da cama... – Esme disse baixinho.

Algo estava errado. Comecei mexer nervosamente os dedos do meu pé. Eu queria levantar dessa cama e fazer uma caminhada pela a Toscana depois tomar um banho refrescante de piscina e por último... não sei. Eu queria extravasar essas energias.

Edward mexeu ao meu lado e me puxou mais pra perto. Ele pareceu sentir mesmo dormindo o meu nervosismo. E eu me esfreguei como um gatinho contra o seu peito. Pouco tempo depois ele acordou sem abri os olhos sorrindo amplamente.

- Bom dia. – eu disse baixinho.

- Bom dia. – ele se inclinou e me beijou suavemente. – O que houve família? – ele perguntou abrindo os olhos.

- Parece que Bella estar muito disposta pra uma mulher grávida. – Carlisle explicou.

- E...?

- Nós achamos que o bebê iria sugar ao máximo as energias dela, mas parece que estar acontecendo o contrario.

Edward franziu a testa me olhando e isso me lembrou Carlisle.

- Parece que ela estar muito animada mesmo... – ele concluiu. – Principalmente depois de ter perdido sangue.

- Oh! – Esme ofegou. – Você estar bem querida? – ela perguntou e eu comecei a ficar cansada dessa pergunta.

Edward riu. – É claro que ela estar.

- O que eu estou perdendo? – Carlisle perguntou e Alice riu já sabendo o porquê.

- Eu me alimentei dela ontem e parece que a nossa caixa de Pandora aqui gostou muito disso. – Edward riu e eu bati em seu braço.

- Pra mim doía muito... – Jasper murmurou.

- Doeu só um pouco. – dei de ombros.

- Como você se controlou? – Carlisle perguntou a Edward.

- Me concentrei em Bella e no nosso bebê. – Edward rastejou a mão pelo o meu ventre ainda plano enviando faíscas por todo o meu corpo.

- Depois posso avaliar uma amostra de sangue sua Bella? – Carlisle perguntou e Edward imediatamente rosnou.

- De jeito nenhum! – ele gritou.

- Depois conversamos, Ok? – acariciei o braço de Edward.

- Ok. – ele se virou para o resto da família. – Vamos?

Todos saíram rapidamente e Esme avisou que mandaria comida para nós.

No momento em que a porta fechou Edward pulou em cima de mim. Ele ronronou em minha garganta aspirando o meu cheiro.

Entre as minhas pernas começou a ficar molhado, mas antes que tivesse sexo com Edward novamente eu precisava de um banho. Eu podia sentir o sangue e o sêmen seco causando desconforto.

- Banho primeiro. – eu o empurrei para o lado.

- Não... – ele amuou.

- Sim... estou um pouco desconfortável aqui.

Edward pulou da cama me pegando no colo e seguiu para o banheiro. Eu evitei olhar pra cama para não ver a mancha de sangue ali entre os lençóis. Edward regulou a temperatura da água e me colocou embaixo dos seis jatos quente.

- Vou buscar a comida. – ele anunciou.

- Ok.

Enquanto eu me secava em frente ao espelho meus olhos foram atraídos até a minha cintura. Passei suavemente os dedos pelo o meu ventre. Em pouco tempo segundo Edward ele estaria inchado.

Um filho.

Era só o que eu podia pensar. Era estranho eu pensar assim, levando em conta que a três dias atrás eu nunca tinha beijado alguém. Agora eu podia já ver um bebê exatamente como Edward. Olhos verdes brilhantes, cabelos cor de bronze e traços perfeitos. O engraçado era que eu quase podia senti-lo lá crescendo em meu útero.

Virei na frente do espelho vendo o meu perfil. Ainda não tinha nada lá, mas eu já amava o pequeno ser que estava crescendo ali.

No espelho atrás de mim eu encontrei os olhos de Edward.

Edward.

Um enigma para os meus sentimentos. Depois da noite passada eu algo aconteceu dentro de mim. Eu me apaixonei por Edward. Os sentimentos eram tão fortes que quando olhava para os seus olhos verdes intensos meu coração inchava de emoção. A nossa noite tinha sido tão perfeita que agora eu não podia pensar em mais ninguém pra ter em minha vida. Ele podia ser meio bipolar, possessivo e vampiro sanguinário, mas o meu coração ignorou todos os sinais de alertas. Eu sabia que eu tinha uma vida do lado de fora do castelo, mas eu pensar em estar longe de Edward depois da noite passada era como se fosse cogitar a idéia de arrancar um braço.

Corei vendo o seu olhar analisador percorreu o meu corpo e com uma rapidez incrível Edward estava me abraçando por trás.

- Perfeita... – ele sussurrou em meu lóbulo antes de deixar um beijo lá. Corei mais uns dois tons de vermelho a mais.

Pra mim é completamente impossível se apaixonar por um homem em três dias, mas se apaixonar por um vampiro em três dias é completamente possível.

Uma mão de Edward vagou até o meu ventre que ele alisou com carinho. Eu tinha certeza que ele seria um grande pai mesmo com os defeitos loucos dele.

- Você acha que é menino ou menina? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não sei... – ele parou um segundo. – Acho que menina.

- Menina? Pensei que você seria mais do tipo menino, sei lá pra assumir o seu lugar.

- Não menina definitivamente. – ele beijou o meu pescoço. – Eu quero que ela seja exatamente como você, seus olhos, seu cabelo, boca, pele... – obviamente corei. – E seu rubor fascinante.

- Fala sério! – bati no seu braço de brincadeira.

- Estou falando sério. – ele olhou em meus olhos através do espelho. – Você é linda Bella, pena que você não ser com clareza.

Revirei os olhos e meu estomago roncou alto nós tirando da nossa bolha.

- Hora da mulher mais linda de Volterra comer. – ele se afastou apenas um passo.

O ignorei totalmente e vestir um robe negro de seda anotando internamente para me lembrar de buscar as minhas roupas no hotel.

Eu quase pulei em Edward quando vi as panquecas, os ovos fritos e o suco de laranja em uma bandeja em cima da cama. Eu comi tudo enquanto Edward tomava banho me sentindo um pouco culpada por não esperá-lo, mas o _vampirinho_ na minha barriga não me deixou nem apreciar a comida direito de tanta fome. Depois que me empanturrei de comida ainda me sentir com fome e pensei em ir pedir mais Edward, mas me sentir envergonhada vendo que eu tinha comido o suficiente para duas pessoas.

Deixei a bandeja vazia na mesinha do café e fui até a janela apreciando a paisagem, era um dia de sol mostrando toda a beleza da Toscana. Pensei em Renee em como ela estaria animada vendo o dia belíssimo do lado de fora do castelo. Tentei não ficar triste ao lembrar que nunca mais eu veria os meus pais, não que Edward tivesse proibido nada era só que não queria expor-los ao perigo daquele submundo. Deixei uma lágrima escapar dos meus olhos. Quando eu não desse notícias eles ficariam loucos pelo o meu desaparecimento pensando que estivesse morta em qualquer valeta imunda.

Escutei o chuveiro ser desligado e limpei o meu rosto não querendo que Edward me visse daquele jeito. Eu deveria começar a pensar do nosso futuro juntos e felizes com o nosso bebê.

- Pensando em que? – perguntou me abraçando por trás.

- Meus pais.

- Bella, eu sei que é difícil abandonar sua antiga vida assim tão abruptamente, mas infelizmente não posso fazer nada...

- Eu sei... – me virei para olhá-lo. – É só que é... – procurei a palavra correta. – doloroso deixá-los tão desesperados.

Edward parou alguns minutos e completa reflexão e fiquei um pouco curiosa sobre o que ele estava pensando.

- Você pode ligar pra eles...

- Sério? – pulei nele o enchendo de beijos.

- Sério. – ele riu.

Edward rapidamente pegou o meu celular na mesinha de cabeceira e saiu do quarto pra me dá um pouco de privacidade.

Antes de ligar para os meus pais tive que primeiro em pensar em uma estória plausível para convencer Charlie já que ele era um policial e nenhuma estória cheia de buracos ia enganá-lo. De repente me lembrei do curso de férias que eu tinha me inscrito antes de viajar e decidi que ele era uma boa desculpa.

Marquei o número de Charlie que ele tinha me feito gravá-lo desde os meus três anos e esperei.

- _Alô?_

- Pai? Tudo bem? – tentei parecer empolgada.

- _Oi, Bella... _– ele pareceu... feliz?

- Pai, eu liguei pra avisar que vou ficar mais tempo aqui na Itália.

- _Porque Bella? Aconteceu algo?_

- Não. É só que você se lembra daquele curso de férias que me inscrevi? – ele resmungou alguma resposta. – Então... eu fui até a universidade e eles ficaram impressionados com o meu boletim e me ofereceram uma bolsa de estudos. – fechei os olhos ansiosa por sua resposta.

Charlie ficou em silencio por um momento e eu realmente não fazia idéia o que estava se passando por sua cabeça.

- _E como você vai se manter ai? Afinal é Europa. É muito caro o custo de vida. _– Charlie me surpreendeu.

- Eu tenho umas economias das ultimas férias e eu vou tentar encontrar um emprego temporário por aqui...

- _Ok, Bella. _– ele suspirou. – _Eu só quero que você esteja segura e que se precisar de algo me ligue imediatamente._

- Ok, papai. – funguei sabendo que essa seria a ultima vez que eu iria falar com ele. – Vou ligar quando puder.

- _Tchau Bella e se cuide._

- Tchau papai... – segurei as lagrimas. – e... eu te amo. – sussurrei e muito provavelmente ele não me escutou.

Charlie desligou o telefone e respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de ligar pra Renee. A minha conversa com Renee foi muito tranqüila e me fez até rir um pouco. Eu iria sentir falta da sua animação, mas afastei esses sentimentos melancólicos de lado. Renée aceitou tudo com muita facilidade sem muitas perguntas. Eu acho que ela tinha gostado dessa minha idéia de morar mesmo que fosse pouco tempo na Itália, ela sempre foi um espírito livre e queria que eu vivesse o que ela não teve oportunidade de fazer.

Quando Edward chegou eu tentava limpar as minhas lagrimas e sendo bom demais para um vampiro ele me consolou.

Eu e Edward passamos o resto do dia na cama de preguiça lendo, assistindo filmes e principalmente fazendo amor. Eu queria que Edward me mordesse novamente, mas ele se recusou pensando que poderia ser prejudicial para o bebê. O resto da família dele nos visitou algumas vezes, mas apenas pra trazer as minhas roupas do hotel e comida.

Abri os olhos sentindo que estava sozinha na cama. Me levantei olhando em volta para não encontrar Edward em lugar nenhum, procurei no banheiro e também nada. Era estranho que ele se afastasse assim sem falar nada comigo, já que ele era todo supercuidadoso quando o assunto era eu.

Tomei um banho para tirar todos os vestígios da noite anterior regada a fazer amor e morangos. Escovei os dentes e coloquei um jeans apertado e uma camisa vermelha cheia de desenhos. Voltei para o meu quarto e Edward ainda não tinha voltado o que me deixou um pouco preocupada o que poderia ter acontecido, depois de alguns minutos sentada na cama olhando os vales brilhantes através da janela resolvi sair do quarto. Eu estava morrendo de fome.

Abri a porta e olhei em para ver se encontrava alguém da família de Edward, mas só encontrei um corredor longo de pedra. Voltei para o quarto e calcei um par de tênis pretos antes de sair novamente. Resolvi ir para a direita e seguir em linha reta. Passei por muitas portas e não quis abri nenhuma caso entrasse no quarto de alguém sem querer. O corredor fez uma curva para esquerda e comecei a me perguntar onde ele estava me levando. O corredor tinha mais uma curva a direta e parei antes de virar pensando em voltar para o quarto. Me encostei contra a parede e fechei os olhos querendo que Edward pudesse ler os meus pensamentos.

Eu estava claramente perdida.

Dobrei a esquina e vi uma silhueta parada no final dele. Todos os meus instintos me mandarameu correr. Tinha algo errado. Eu podia sentir isso no ar. A silhueta se mexeu e em milésimos um homem loiro estava na minha frente. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como os de Alice só que o mal que brilhava neles me fizeram tremer. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus lábios ostentavam um sorriso cruel.

- Perdida? – ele perguntou lentamente e os meus cabelos da nuca arrepiaram.

- Hum. Sim... – respondi gaguejando.

Ele pegou uma mecha dos meus cabelos e a aspirou. – Maravilhoso... – ele gemeu. – Seu cheiro me dá água na boca, meu pequeno lanchinho.

- Me deixe em paz. – dei um passo pra trás só pra encontrar a parede.

- Ow... – ele riu se aproximando de mim. – A gatinha é arisca.

- Se você der mais um passo na minha direção as coisas não iram ficar feias pra você. – tentei ameaçá-lo, o que era impossível levando em conta que ele era um vampiro sádico.

- Cale a boca. – ele grunhiu em meu pescoço. – Fique quieta se não as coisas ficaram feias pra você.

Engoli em seco.

Eu iria morrer. Era fato. Cadê Edward nessas horas? Em que inferno ele não pode ler os meus pensamentos gritantes?

Sentir os seus dentes roçarem o meu pescoço e mandei pela a última vez um pensamente de socorro pra Edward.

- Filho da puta! – escutei gritarem e o vampiro loiro foi atirado contra a parede oposta me levando junto.

Sentir uma dor forte contra as minhas costas e olhei pra cima pra ver quem era o meu salvador. Não era Edward e sim Emmett o seu irmão.

- Você é louco James? – rugiu prendendo o loiro contra a parede.

- O que? – James rosnou de volta. – Eu não posso nem me alimentar mais?

- Alimentar? Você estar louco? Essa é a cantante de Edward! – Emmett rosnou de volta.

Senti uma dor mais forte na base da minha coluna passando pelo o meu ventre passando para entre as minhas pernas. Tinha algo errado acontecendo comigo. Conclui passando a mão protetoramente pelo o meu ventre.

- O que... – James parou no meio da frase quando senti algo molhado entre as minhas pernas.

- Droga! – Emmett resmungou segurando a respiração.

- Oh meu deus! – gemi vendo o sangue molhar a minha calça jeans. – O bebê! – sussurrei nervosa.

- Corra! – Emmett disse com dificuldade.

Olhei pra ele sem consegui me mexer. James lutou contra Emmett tentando vim da minha direção, mas eu não conseguia me mexer, era como se as minhas pernas estivessem paralisadas.

- Corra! – Emmett repetiu. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam negros e perigosos.

Sentir uma dor ainda mais forte percorreu o meu ventre ate as minhas coxas. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi me dobrar ao meio. O que mais pensava era no bebê. Meu filho não podia morrer sem ter ao menos o direito de nascer.

Me arrastei para longe de Emmett e James ignorando a dor. Quando finalmente cheguei a uma distancia razoável gritei mentalmente por Edward pela a última vez. Me encolhi sentindo o meu corpo ficar pesado ainda ouvindo os grunhidos de Emmett e James.

- Bella! – escutei a voz de Edward, mas eu não podia dizer se era coisa da minha imaginação torpe ou era ele mesmo.

Abri os olhos o encontrei no final do corredor.

- Edward – choraminguei.

Seus braços me abraçaram e a minha visão ficou nebulosa.

- Bella, meu amor. – ele me chamou, mas a sua voz era apenas um sussurro dolorido.

- O bebê. – balbuciei e funguei pela última vez antes que a escuridão me cercasse completamente.

Oi meus amores!

E ai? O que acharam do capitulo? Eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu finalmente consegui concluir MTLI! [Pulinhos de alegria!] pra quem ler tem muitas emoções no ultimo cap e pra quem não ler é uma boa acompanhar a fic.

Agora sem mais MTLI pra escrever eu acho que vou postar (eu acho), mais duas fics uma sobrenatural e outra _normal_ mesmo. [Quem gostou levanta a mão! o/ ]

Beijinhos meus amores não esqueçam a review!

_**Obs:**_Carol, você vai rir pelo o que vou te contar agora. Quando você me mandou a review eu tinha acabado de concluir o último cap de MTLI e estava o mandando para a minha Beta. Eu não me senti nenhum um pouco chateada com a sua review porque até eu não me entendo as vezes... (vai entender). Beijos e continue deixando reviews sinceras, pois elas são as mais importantes.

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capitulo 4.**_

A primeira coisa que eu ouvi quando abri os olhos foi um grunhido selvagem. Olhei em volta e vi toda a família de Edward e mais três vampiros que eu nunca tinha visto antes em volta da cama onde eu estava.

Olhei mais atentamente o quarto e vi Edward de costas pra mim, seu braço estava pressionado contra a garganta de um vampiro alto de olhos dourados e cabelos castanhos, enquanto ele rosnava contra o desconhecido. Nenhum vampiro ali estava prestando atenção em mim e sim na cena que desenrolava.

Já estava virando brincadeira todos os dias eu tinha que desmaiar e acordar com uma cena mais louca do que a outra.

Tentei me sentar, mas a dor em meu ventre me impediu.

Parei o que estava fazendo e as imagens do corredor invadiram a minha mente como uma enxurrada.

O bebê.

Oh meu deus!

Soltei um gemido quando me lembrei que o bebê podia estar morto agora.

Pela a minha visão periférica a cabeça de Esme virou na minha direção tão rapidamente que fiquei assustada.

- Bella! – ela veio na minha direção e todos os vampiros na sala voltaram a sua atenção pra mim, até mesmo Edward que soltou o vampiro moreno.

- Meu amor, você estar bem? – ele estava ao meu lado antes que eu pudesse piscar.

- O bebê... – funguei com o pensamento que ele não pudesse estar vivo.

- Eleazar... – Carlisle chamou e o vampiro que Edward segurava contra a parede veio até mim cauteloso.

- Eu sou médico, Isabella. – ele levantou as mãos em indicação de paz e Edward rosnou na sua direção. Não prestei muita atenção com o fato de que ele era um vampiro e médico, tentava me agarrar a alguma coisa que me garantisse que o bebê estivesse bem.

- O meu bebê estar bem? – perguntei temerosa.

- Não tenho certeza... – ele balançou a cabeça. – O que você estar sentindo?

- Dor no ventre. – passei a mão no local e percebi que ele estava mais duro do que deveria.

- Edward, vou precisar fazer alguns exames nela pra ter certeza do seu estado. – Eleazar disse cuidadosamente.

- Não! – ele rosnou.

- Edward. – o chamei baixinho e ele me olhou um pouco mais calmo. – Ele só estar tentando ajudar.

- Ele não vai tocar em você! – ele rosnou.

- Meu amor ele precisa ter certeza do que estar acontecendo com o bebê... – eu disse baixinho.

- Tudo bem... – ele murmurou baixinho.

- Ok, vou precisar fazer um exame clinico. – Eleazar me informou e Edward rosnou novamente na sua direção.

- Tudo bem... – corei com a idéia de Eleazar ter que olhar as minhas partes mais íntimas.

A família de Edward saiu para nos dá privacidade e só ficou nos três no quarto.

Edward se mudou para o meu outro lado e Eleazar puxou para perto a sua maleta. Eleazar examinou primeiro a minha pressão, pupilas, respiração e coração. No momento do exame lá embaixo Eleazar saiu do quarto e Edward me ajudou a tirar a calça e a calcinha ensangüentadas, antes de me cobrir com um lençol de seda. Eleazar colocou as minhas pernas flexionadas antes de levantar o lençol. Estremeci quando os seus dedos gelados cobertos por látex encontraram a minha vagina. Edward rosnou baixinho, mas não fez nenhum movimento para impedir Eleazar. Poucos minutos depois Eleazar abaixou o lençol com um resto preocupado.

- O bebê estar bem? – perguntei.

- Sim ele estar bem, mas estou preocupado com você Isabella. – ele tirou as luvas sujas de sangue e passou a mão pelo o cabelo.

- O que doutor? – perguntei.

- O seu corpo estar mudando mais do que deveria. Por exemplo suas parte íntimas estão mais firmes quase como se fossem pele de vampiros.

- O que? Você estar me dizendo que eu vou virar um vampiro?

- Não. – ele se adiantou. – É só que o bebê parece estar te infectando lentamente com veneno e temo que quando terminar a gestação você será uma vampira completa.

Parei um minuto perdida em pensamentos. Isso tinha sentido, já que ele levava o veneno de um vampiro dentro de mim.

- Se você permitir posso recolher um pouco de seu sangue para analise?

- Claro. – respondi e Edward que tinha ficado quieto o tempo todo rosnou baixinho.

Eleazar retirou uma seringa de sangue de mim e recomendou ficar descansando. Ele saiu do quarto depois de me dá alguns remédios para a dor. Alice e Esme voltaram pouco tempo depois com uma bandeja. Elas me ajudaram a tomar banho para tirar o sangue seco do corpo antes de comer um pouco.

- Como estar Emmett? – perguntei quando Edward saiu do quarto para falar com Carlisle.

Esme e Alice se entreolharam antes de responder.

- Ele estar bem... apenas precisando livrar os pensamentos de atacar alguém, um pouco. Rose o estar ajudando... – Alice respondeu.

- Ah... ok, mas quando ele estiver melhor eu quero agradecer a ele. – peguei um pedaço do frango.

Esme e Alice ficaram no quarto até Edward chegar enquanto nos três estávamos lá conversando percebi que mesmo nós sendo diferentes eu me sentia a vontade com elas. Elas me contaram um pouco da vida no castelo e Alice até penteou o meu cabelo e passou um pouco de maquiagem no rosto com o pretexto de que a luz do castelo não era favorável a minha beleza.

Esme me contou sobre a sua gravidez e ela estava um pouco curiosa com o fato de que eu estava me sentindo muito bem para uma gravidez vampira. Deve ter sido muito difícil para ela ter que estar grávida de algo que ele não tinha nenhuma idéia do que fosse. Me perguntei se em algum momento Carlisle desconfiou da sua lealdade já que ele não era um vampiro e ela carregava um dentro de si. Ela quase morreu no processo e manter o seu filho vivo e eu podia muito bem entender o seu lado já que eu também faria qualquer coisa por aquele ser que crescia dentro de mim.

Era um pouco sufocante a quantidade de emoções dentro de mim em tão pouco tempo. Eu tinha acabado de se apaixonar perdidamente por um vampiro e ainda por cima estava grávida dele. Era engraçado que eu não podia me ver mais longe de Edward ou muito menos não amar o nosso filho.

Eu e Edward éramos como imãs. Quando estávamos no mesmo cômodo eu podia sentir um cabo invisível nos puxando para perto um do outro, quando estávamos juntos estar pele com pele colados ainda era insuficiente, era preciso estar mais perto, a única coisa que importante era estarmos juntos. Quando eu olhava nos seus olhos eu podia ver os seus olhos tentando dizer que se importava comigo e que eu era parte dele como ele era parte de mim. Eu sabia que isso era clichê e tudo mais, mas era a forma como eu me sentia por ele.

Passei o resto do dia na cama com Edward assistindo filmes ou até mesmo alguns seriados americanos. Eu ria quando ele ficava indignado assistindo Romeu e Julieta. No final do dia eu estava muito cansada e perdi o final de Poderoso Chefão 3. Quando acordei Edward conversava baixinho com Carlisle sobre algo que não entendi muito.

- Acordamos você? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Não... – passei a mão pelo o meu rosto.

- Como você estar se sentindo Bella? – Carlisle me perguntou.

- Bem... – sentei corretamente na cama. – Um pouco cansada.

- Eleazar disse que é normal levando em conta que você perdeu sangue. – Edward abraçou os meus ombros.

- Você estar com fome? – Carlisle perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

- Acho que sim...

Carlisle saiu da sala para obter comida e eu fiquei com Edward em silêncio. Passei a mão pelo o meu ventre e sentir algo diferente. Ele estava um pouco inchado e firme. Edward pareceu perceber a minha reação, pois me olhou confuso.

- Minha barriga cresceu! – minha felicidade era tanta que quase gritei.

Edward levantou o lençol e a minha camisola pra ver o meu ventre inchado.

- Lindo... – ele sussurrou antes de beijar o meu ventre. – Ei papai... – ele afinou a voz. – Como estar indo tudo ai? Você deu um susto na mamãe e no papai ontem...

Eu ri, mas parei abruptamente quando sentir um calor estranho vindo do meu útero.

- O que houve? – Edward me olhou preocupado.

- Não sei... – passei a mão pelo o meu ventre. – Eu sentir algo estranho agora. Não é nada... – fiz um gesto displicente com a mão.

Edward voltou a falar com o bebê a sensação de calor voltou.

- Para. – pedi. Esperei o calor voltar mais nada veio. – Volta a falar com o bebê.

Edward me olhou estranho, mas voltou a falar e o calor voltou.

- O bebê gosta de você. – conclui.

- O que?

- Quando você falar com ele um calor passa pelo o meu ventre. É como se ele estivesse feliz por ouvir a sua voz.

- Mas isso não é possível... – Edward olhou para o local inchado. – Ele só tem dias de gestação...

- Mas ele é vampiro. – mostrei o óbvio. – Sua mentalidade deve ser diferente de um bebê humano.

- Será Bella?

- Acho que sim... ás vezes eu quase posso senti-lo dentro de mim. Nós temos uma ligação tão forte quanto a minha com você. – me inclinei o beijando suavemente.

Edward ficou um pouco em silêncio e quando voltou a falar Carlisle entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja.

- A barriga de Bella cresceu. – Edward informou enquanto eu salivava vendo o pedaço de bife na bandeja.

- Isso é bom. – Carlisle riu vendo a minha expressão vendo a comida.

- O bebê consegue expressar as suas emoções. – eu comentei arrancando a bandeja que agora quem segurava era Edward.

- Como assim? – Carlisle franziu o cenho exatamente como Edward estava.

Edward explicou pra Carlisle enquanto eu comia avidamente. Quando eu cortei o bife ao meio vi que ele não estava completamente cozido, mas o sangue fez com que eu ficasse com mais fome. O engraçado foi que a parte mais gostosa da comida foi a parte crua. Edward olhou para o meu prato e o cenho franziu mais ainda vendo que eu comia mais a parte crua.

- Vou pedir que cozinhem mais da próxima vez... – ele disse.

- Não assim estar melhor. – eu disse cortando mais uma parte do meio.

- Bella porque você não come o bife cozido? – perguntou.

- Não tem tanto sabor... – dei de ombros.

Vi que ele e Carlisle trocaram um olhar.

- O que foi? – perguntei segurando um pedaço de batata no ar.

- Quando falamos a palavra sangue o que você pensa? – Carlisle perguntou e dando mais uma vez um olhar como se eu fosse um rato de laboratório.

Parei um segundo pra responder. Que eu pensava em sangue eu podia muito visualizar um liquido vermelho e espesso, mas ao contrario do nojo quando eu pensava antes, agora eu sentia...

_Desejo_?

Minha expressão deve ter dito tudo porque Edward e Carlisle suspiraram.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Nós achamos que o bebê irá necessitar de sangue. – Edward explicou.

- Ow... – parei horrorizada, eu iria ter que beber sangue?

- Isso mesmo. – Edward disse.

- É claro que precisamos fazer um teste. – Carlisle começou. – Que tal depois que você comer? Eu vou trazer um pouco e você me diz o que sente.

- Ok, mas é sangue humano? – perguntei.

- Vamos fazer um teste com os dois. – respondeu.

Voltei a comer e Carlisle começou uma discussão mental com Edward. Não prestei a atenção ao que Edward respondia e cheguei à conclusão de que para o bem do bebê eu tivesse que tomar sangue eu tomaria de bom grado.

Carlisle saiu do quarto com a minha bandeja vazia e eu me encostei em Edward ainda com fome.

- Como você se sente em beber sangue? – ele perguntou após de um longo suspiro.

- Se me perguntasse antes eu diria que era a coisa mais nojenta que já escutei, mas agora? Eu meio que sinto feliz em saber em como manter o bebê vivo. – respondi honestamente.

- Sabe... – Edward começou. – Eu bebo sangue humano porque o meu corpo não aceita sangue animal, mas se pudesse eu comeria apenas comida humana.

- Porque o seu corpo não aceita sangue animal?

- Carlisle acha que é pelo o fato de eu ter sangue correndo pelo o corpo... não sei acho que eu meu organismo não consegue digerir sangue animal...

- Porque Alice e seus outros irmãos tomam sangue humano, se podem evitar toda essa matança? – perguntei brincando com os seus dedos.

Edward trincou o maxilar e eu fiquei confusa com a sua reação.

- No começo todos bebiam sangue animal, menos eu. Os meus irmãos viam como eu estava infeliz com a minha dieta e meio que solidários aderiram a minha dieta.

Fiquei abismada com o altruísmo dos irmãos de Edward eles podiam muito bem viver as suas vidas sem o remorso de matar pessoas, mas o contrario eles matavam pessoas pela a felicidade do irmão.

- Eles te amam. – conclui.

- Sim. Não tenho o dom de Jasper, mas através dos seus pensamentos eu vejo isso.

Carlisle entrou com Eleazar no quarto segurando dois copos térmicos de metal. Eu não pude ver o conteúdo, mas eu sabia muito bem o que era.

- Pronta Isabella? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Sim. – estendi a mão.

Carlisle me entregou um copo e eu olhei um pouco hesitante para o canudo. Não era que eu estivesse com nojo ou medo era só que eu sabia que após o primeiro gole não teria mais volta.

- Se você não quiser, não precisa meu amor. – Edward sussurrou e o olhei mais tranqüila por ter a sua presença ali comigo. – Podemos arranjar outro jeito...

- Não. – o cortei. Seus olhos me davam força para seguir a diante e foquei neles enquanto eu tomava o meu primeiro gole.

O liquido atingiu as minhas papilas gustativas de forma engraçada. Eu podia sentir ao fundo um gosto enferrujado característico de sangue em minha boca, mas tinha algo diferente, não sei, parecia errado o gosto. Tentei engoli, mas a minha garganta travou e tudo o que pude foi cuspir ao lado da cama o liquido.

Levantei a cabeça sentindo as mãos de Edward me segurando para que caísse não da cama.

- Horrível. – reclamei bebendo o copo de água que Eleazar segurava.

- Você sentiu gosto de sangue ou de outra coisa? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Não sei... – balancei a cabeça. – Parecia errado, tinha gosto enferrujado de sangue, mas isso não me incomodou...

Ele balançou a cabeça e fez uma expressão de concentração.

- Você gostaria de tentar outra vez? – Carlisle perguntou.

Minha primeira pergunta quase que imediatamente foi não, mas resolvi tentar pelo o bem do bebê.

- Sim.

- Você não precisa Bella. – Edward interveio.

- Não eu quero. – estendi a mão e Carlisle me entregou o outro copo de metal.

Hesitei ainda mais dessa vez por conta da tentativa anterior, mas eu suguei o canudo de uma vez só para acabar logo.

Dessa vez algo de diferente aconteceu. Em lugar do gosto terrível fui assaltada com um gosto maravilhoso. Engoli o primeiro gole uma energia que nunca sentir em toda a minha vida passou pelo o meu corpo, era como um choque de vitalidade. O meu ventre se aqueceu intensamente e percebi que o bebê também tinha gostado. Suguei todo o líquido do copo rapidamente até fazer um barulhinho decepcionante e mal-educado quando acabou.

- E dessa vez? – Eleazar perguntou me lançando um olhar muito parecido com o de Carlisle e Edward como se eu fosse um ratinho de laboratório.

- Bom. – respondi.

- Bom? – Eleazar ecoou perplexo.

- Sim, bom. – me virei pra Carlisle. – Tem mais?

- Acho que sim. – ele deu um risinho satisfeito.

- Por que da primeira vez estava ruim o gosto? – perguntei enquanto Carlisle e Eleazar se encaminhavam para fora do quarto.

Os três vampiros congelaram.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Hum, – Carlisle começou. – o sangue do primeiro copo era animal e o segundo humano.

- Oh! – fiquei um pouco decepcionada. Não que eu tivesse alguma coisa contra sangue humano era só um pouco chato ter que beber sangue igual ao meu.

- Parece que o bebê será igual a mim... – Edward concluiu em voz alta.

- Ainda não sabemos... – Eleazar assumiu uma pose médica. – Mas muito provavelmente sim.

- Não... – sussurrei. Edward me olhou em questionamento. – O bebê gosta de sangue humano era quase como se ele dependesse disso.

Edward travou o maxilar, mas não disse nada. Carlisle e Eleazar saíram de fininho do quarto e eu e meu companheiro ficamos em um silencio agonizante.

- O meu filho não pode ser um assassino. – Edward se levantou da cama com os punhos e mandíbula cerrados.

Eu sabia o que ele estava falando. Eu também não queria que a sua dieta fosse de sangue humano, mas não podíamos fazer nada até ele nascer.

- Edward...

- Não comece Bella! – ele me cortou e pra mim isso foi como um tapa na cara. – Eu sou um monstro e esse bebê será também.

- Você não é um mostro. – rebati de imediato.

- Sim, eu sou. – ele me olhou e seus olhos estavam carvões. – Estou cansado das pessoas me dizendo mentiras, enquanto que eu sei que em suas mentes bem no fundo eu sou uma aberração. Eu quase matei a minha mãe o meu pai antes mesmo de nascer. Mato pessoas todos os dias e criei assassinos a sangue frio.

Ele me olhou pelo o que pareceram horas e eu não sabia o que falar.

- É uma sorte você estar viva... a única mulher que me importei na vida e a estou transformando em uma aberração... – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Era pra você estar viajando pelo o mundo, fazendo faculdade e agora você estar trancada nesse castelo que mais parece um inferno.

- Eu não quero nada disso. – declarei convicta. – Eu só quero você, o bebê e a eternidade com vocês.

- Você deveria querer uma vida normal. – ele disse secamente e saiu do quarto antes que eu pudesse piscar.

As lágrimas picaram os meus olhos antes de deslizarem como brasa pelo o meu rosto. Eu nunca imaginei que Edward poderia ter uma idéia tão errada de si mesmo. Ele um cara que mesmo tendo os seus defeitos do quais ele não poderia fazer nada para mudar já que eram da sua natureza. Eu não estava triste pela a forma que ele tinha falado comigo e sim do que ele tinha falado de si mesmo. Eu amava Edward e era terrível saber que ele se torturava dessa forma.

O bebê estava infeliz. Eu podia sentir um frio agonizante em meu ventre muito diferente do calor agradável. Não sei quanto tempo eu passei chorando apenas que eu já estava sonolenta quando Alice entrou no quarto e passou a sussurrar palavras doces enquanto a escuridão tragava a minha mente.

**N/A:**

E ai? O que acharam do capitulo? Eu sei que é meio chato ver o nosso casal favorito brigando, mas por mais que eles sejam almas gêmeas eles precisam amadurecer o relacionamento e enfrentar os fantasmas que os atormentam.

Sinto que não pude postar antes, mas eu estava dodói. Do tipo doente mesmo ficar de cama e as porras, mas melhorei e estou de volta a ativa!

E Carol não fui em nenhum momento irônica até porque odeio isso quando usado de forma errada. Postei hoje o penúltimo capitulo de MTLI! Eba!

**Beijos meus amores e amei as reviews! Deixem mais reviews! **


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5.**_

- Comprei roupinhas lindas! – Alice anunciou fechando o seu laptop.

- Que bom Alice... – resmunguei me virando na cama.

- Esse bebê será o mais bem vestido do planeta! – comentou saltitante.

Resmunguei algo em resposta e tentei pela a milésima vez não pensar em Edward.

Já tinham se passado dois dias inteiros e eu não tinha visto o meu companheiro. Eu podia sentir o seu perfume nos travesseiros quando eu acordava, mas era apenas isso. Ele esperava eu dormir pra vim pra cama e saía antes que eu acordasse. Eu odiava esse comportamento infantil de Edward, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Os meus dias eram basicamente assistir TV, dormir, comer, conversar com Alice e beber sangue. Eu queria Edward aqui comigo fazendo amor, conversando ou apenas deitado em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. – Alice repetiu pela enésima vez já sabendo sobre o que eu estava pensando. – Eu posso ver isso.

Repeti um mantra em minha mente para não gritar com a minha cunhada, mas estava quase sendo impossível.

- Eu sei Alice. – resmunguei me enrolando em uma bola, coberta de lençóis.

- Emmett vai lhe visitar em cinco minutos. – anunciou de repente.

- Sério? – pulei da cama quase caindo. Eu não sei por que, mas eu sentia uma ligação com Emmett, assim como eu tinha com Alice. Era engraçado porque ele quase me matou duas vezes, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos vermelhos uma boa pessoa. Alem do mais, se a família de Edward gostava dele porque eu não iria gostar?

Exatamente em cinco minutos houve uma batida na porta. Alice correu para abri-la e me sentei o melhor que pude na cama já que por _ordens_ de Edward eu não podia fazer muito esforço.

- Baixinha. – Emmett cumprimentou Alice bagunçando os seus cabelos.

- Muito engraçado Emmett! – Alice revirou os olhos.

Emmett passou os olhos pelo quarto parando em mim. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam brilhantes e deduzi que ele tinha se alimentado recentemente.

- Isabella. – ele me cumprimentou.

- Oi, Emmett. – me levantei da cama atraindo os seus olhos até a minha barriga que estava levemente inchada. – Por favor, me chame de Bella.

- Ok, então me chame de Emm. – ele sorriu mostrando as suas covinhas.

- É seguro ir até você? – perguntei suavemente.

Emmett atravessou o quarto com uma rapidez que me assustou.

- Estou controlado. – ele coçou a nuca.

Não sei de onde tinha vindo isso, mas abracei Emmett. Era meio que uma forma de agradecê-lo por ter salvado a minha vida.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei em seu peito. Emmett congelou por um momento , mas retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu que digo, obrigado por ter me perdoado, já que tentei matar você duas vezes.

Eu ri sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. Olhei pra cima e vi Edward e Rosalie na porta. Edward parecia furioso e Rosalie, não tinha expressão no rosto. Congelei vendo os dois e as lágrimas sem motivo algum aumentaram o fluxo.

- Te machuquei? – Emmett se afastou me avaliando.

- Não. – funguei antes de passar a manga da blusa pelo rosto. – São só os hormônios da gravidez se manifestando.

- Ok. – ele deu um passo para o lado. – Como está o bebê?

- Bem, eu acho. – distraidamente passei a mão pela minha barriga. – Crescendo muito rápido para o meu gosto. – brinquei.

- Logo, logo vamos ter um _vampirinho_pulando pelo castelo, para a alegria de Esme.

- O apelido já se espalhou hein? – ri.

- É o que o pessoal mais fala, tem vampiros do mundo inteiro vindo para Volterra. – comentou.

- Todos os vampiros estão aqui? – fiquei em choque ao saber.

- Oh, sim... – ele riu vendo a minha expressão. – O castelo está na sua capacidade total.

- Você não me disse isso. – rosnei pra Edward que ainda estava na porta, e ele apenas deu de ombros. – Mas é claro que você não disse. – balancei a cabeça amargamente. – Está mais preocupado em me manter presa aqui, como um animal de estimação.

- Não diga isso Isabella. – disse calmamente.

- Não dizer o que? A verdade? – perguntei. – Eu não posso nem andar direito, sem que alguém venha me pegar no colo, muito menos sair do quarto. Me diga Edward, isso é certo? Estou grávida e não doente!

- Eu sei disso, mas a sua segurança é a minha maior preocupação.

- Não! A sua maior preocupação é que nada aconteça ao seu precioso filho. – vi pelo canto do olho que todos pareciam ter saído do quarto. – Eu sou apenas uma barriga de aluguel, um objeto de uma profecia que ninguém ouviu falar. Você nem mesmo me ama, muito menos se importa comigo. – balancei a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas inundarem os meus olhos.

- Como você pode pensar isso? – Edward parecia em choque. – Pra mim não há nada mais importante do que você.

- Quando você disse que se importava comigo? Quando eu estava como uma prostituta na sua cama? Ou quando você teve a certeza que eu estava grávida? – desviei os olhos para parede não querendo ver a verdade nos seus. A essa altura as lagrimas caiam livremente pelos meus olhos.

- Olhe pra mim Isabella. – ele pediu, mas eu apenas cravei mais fundo o meu olhar na parede. – Olhe pra mim! – senti os seus dedos em meu queixo me obrigando a encarar os seus olhos verdes brilhantes. – Eu te amo. Nunca na minha vida amei ninguém com tanta intensidade como amo você. Eu digo que me importo como você a cada segundo, quando a cada gesto que faço ou frase que digo. Eu achei que não precisava dizer que você é o centro do meu universo, e ele, bate por você. – ele pressionou a minha mão em seu peito onde o seu coração batia mais rápido do que as asas de um beija-flor.

Solucei. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, que não fosse:

_Edward__me__ama_.

Oh, meu deus! Edward me ama! Ele me ama!

Eu tinha vontade de gritar aos quatro ventos, espalhar pelo mundo que Edward me ama e o quanto eu amo ele.

Chorei. Eu nunca tinha chorado como eu estava chorando naquele exato momento. As lágrimas pareciam uma cascata. Eu tinha certeza que eu parecia uma idiota chorando porque ouvi um eu te amo, mas aquele "eu te amo" era o mais importante de todos porque foi Edward quem o disse.

- Bella? – Edward me olhou preocupado. – Você está sentindo algo? Precisa de algo?

- Não... – consegui falar. – Eu... – fiz uma pausa controlando as minhas emoções. – Eu te amo.

- Você não precisa se sentir obrigada a dizer. Eu entendo...

- Edward. – o cortei. – Eu te amo desde o momento em que o vi naquela câmara. Eu nunca iria dizer essas palavras sem nenhum sentimento verdadeiro. Sem contar que nunca mentiria pra você.

- Então... – ele me olhou com os olhos brilhando. – Você realmente me ama, mesmo eu sendo um completo idiota com você?

- Claro que eu te amo, mesmo você sendo um vampiro idiota e ridiculamente perfeito. – soltei uma risadinha feminina.

Edward veio na minha direção e me abraçou apertado. Era como se ele quisesse mostrar naquele gesto o quando me amava.

- Me desculpa Bella, por ter dito aquelas horríveis palavras pra você...

- Eu não acreditei em nenhum momento nelas. – o cortei. – Eu só fiquei triste por você ter uma opinião tão ridícula de si mesmo. – acariciei o seu rosto.

- Mas o que eu disse foi verdade... – ele desviou o olhar.

- Não. – o forcei a me olhar. – Edward entenda que é da sua natureza matar seres humanos para sobreviver, como é da natureza de um leão matar a sua presa. Você só está seguindo os seus instintos, não tente se comparar com um ser humano, porque isso seria incorreto. Você não é humano e tem direito de matar indivíduos mais fracos para sobreviver.

Edward ficou em silencio, durante o que pensei, foram minutos quando ele me olhou, seus olhos não tinham mais aquela sombra de culpa.

- Você está certa. – ele murmurou.

- Eu sempre estou. – sorri arrogante.

Edward revirou os olhos e se inclinou para me beijar. Aos poucos o nosso beijo se aprofundou e quando menos vi já estávamos na cama nus.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou enquanto me penetrava lentamente.

- Não mais do que eu. – sorri.

Edward revirou os olhos, mas não começou uma discussão. Ele começou a se movimentar ritmicamente lento dentro de mim. Estávamos fazendo amor não tinha a menor duvida disso. Olhei para os seus olhos agora negros e me emocionei com a intensidade ali. Amávamos mutuamente e não havia duvidas disso. Eu morreria por Edward e ele por mim. Eu o amava mais do que poderia imaginar.

- O que houve? – Edward sussurrou vendo as minhas lágrimas.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei com a voz embargada.

- Bella? – franziu a testa.

- É só que... percebi que te amo, e que chega a doer. Eu te amo tanto. – o beijei.

- Eu também te amo. – Edward sorriu ficando ainda mais lindo.

O meu estomago deu um nó, e senti da ponta dos meus dedos dos pés a os fios de cabelos ficarem tensos.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei várias vezes para Edward durante o meu orgasmo.

Aos poucos relaxei sentindo o peso de Edward contra mim.

- Desculpe. – ele sussurrou saindo de cima de mim.

- Não foi nada... – relaxei na curva do seu braço já sentindo a minha necessidade humana de descansar.

Quando acordei ainda estava claro e era quase o meio da tarde. Aconcheguei-me mais em Edward que brincava distraidamente com o meu cabelo. Senti uma vontade de explorar a área verde em volta do castelo. Eu queria sair um pouco ver pessoas que não fosse apenas à família de Edward, as paredes do quarto pareciam estarem encolhendo, me prendendo ali. E eu também queria falar com os meus pais, eu estava morrendo de saudades deles.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou suavemente.

- Só um pouco entediada. – ri. Me virei para poder olhar Edward. – Podemos sair do castelo? – perguntei suavemente.

- Não sei Bella... – Edward começou a negar.

- Só um pouquinho! – pedi desesperadamente. – Eu preciso de sol Edward, é essencial para os humanos, e principalmente para o bebê. – usei a minha melhor tática.

- Pode ser perigoso Bella... – franzi a testa. – Por mais que haja vampiros que há anos te esperam, há outros que sabem que se eu te perder nunca mais serei o mesmo. Há vampiros que desejam me derrubar á séculos.

- Mas você... – fiquei chocada com a maldade no coração das pessoas, por mais que essas sejam vampiros sanguinários. – Mas você é o pai deles! – exclamei.

- Eu sei, mas a sede de maldade de um indivíduo vai contra todos os valores.

Lembrei de James, mesmo ele sabendo que eu era a companheira de Edward ele queria me atacar. Eu sabia que ele não estava tão ávido pelo o meu sangue e sim pela sede de ver a matança.

- James é assim, não é? – perguntei. – Ele não queria o meu sangue.

Edward ficou tenso com a menção do nome do vampiro, mas respondeu.

- Sim... eu li a mente dele depois do ataque. Tudo o que ele pensava era como seria bonito ver o seu sangue, o sangue do meu companheiro espalhado por toda parte.

- O que aconteceu com James?

Edward se possível ficou, mais tenso embaixo de mim. Ele não me respondeu.

- Edward? – chamei atenção.

- Ele fugiu. – respondeu. – Não sabemos onde ele está, já que ele está enganando Alice. Nossos rastreadores estão atrás dele e da sua companheira.

- Oh. – ele viria atrás de mim eu sabia.

- Agora você entende por que é perigoso Bella? James era o meu rastreador na guarda e agora ele está atrás de você.

- Mas nem com você e Emmett me acompanhando? Não será longe, e a sua família e os seus guardas estarem próximos e ouviram se algo acontecer, Alice também estará de olho. Por favor, meu amor? – implorei.

- Pode se perigoso...

- Por favor! É importante pra mim.

Meia hora depois lá estava eu e Edward caminhando entre a vegetação rasteira das colinas toscanas. O sol estava escondido atrás das nuvens para a minha decepção, mas a temperatura estava perfeita. Edward se encostou em uma arvore me olhando com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ri correndo entre as pequenas flores espalhadas pelo campo. O vento lambia os meus cabelos me fazendo lembrar de Phoenix.

- Você adora isso não é? – Edward se contagiou pelo o meu riso.

- Eu amo. – corri pra ele.

- Se eu soubesse que você ficaria tão feliz com isso, teria feito mais vezes.

- Quem não gosta da falsa sensação de liberdade? – inquiri.

Edward apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas eu vi nos seus olhos que ele parecia distante.

- O que houve?

- Nada. – deu de ombros.

Deixei passar sabendo ele me enrolaria em dizer a verdade.

O sol finalmente saiu alguns minutos mais tarde e de repente fiquei curiosa sobre como Edward ficava sob a luz do sol. Ele tinha me dito que a sua pele tinha uma reação a luz. Até brinquei perguntando se ele virava uma tocha vampira, mas ele me assegurou que não era nada disso.

Sai da proteção solar da arvore para sentir o calor do sol.

- Você vem? – me virei para olhá-lo.

Edward sorriu e deu um passo na minha direção. Fiquei em choque ao ver a sua pele, que mais parecia ter sido coberta por milhões de pequenos diamantes. Era lindo de se ver o brilho.

- É lindo. – fechei a nossa distancia.

Toquei a sua pele só pra perceber que ela continuava lisinha como antes.

- É por isso que nós vampiros não podemos sair do castelo. – Edward explicou.

Balancei a cabeça ainda em choque para falar.

- Edward, o que acontece quando um vampiro se expõe a um humano? – perguntei vários minutos depois de o sol ter saído.

- Ele é destruído. – respondeu desconfortável. – Nós temos apenas uma regra: Não se expor aos humanos.

- Então um vampiro, não pode ter uma vida normal, como ter um emprego, ir a escola ou até mesmo socializar com humanos.

- Exatamente. – Edward parecia desconfortável com a conversa.

Olhei para a paisagem vendo os últimos raios de sol ir embora.

- Adorava o crepúsculo. – Edward comentou baixinho.

- Adorava? – franzi a testa.

- Sim... – seus lábios pressionaram o meu pulso no pescoço. – Antes de você chegar eu contava os segundos para te encontrar. E o crepúsculo era um aviso de que sempre haveria outro dia, que você iria aparecer.

- Por quanto tempo você me esperou? – mordi o meu lábio.

- Alguns anos. – ele sorriu enigmático.

- Anos? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, - riu. – Alguns milhares de anos.

- Mesmo assim, você nunca perdeu a fé de me encontrar. – conclui.

- Nunca. – seus olhos eram sérios.

De repente me senti mal. Edward tinha me esperado milhares de anos e eu há alguns dias atrás nem sabia da existência de vampiros.

- Eu te amo tanto! – o abracei o mais forte que pude.

- Eu também. – ele riu em meus cabelos. – E o nosso filho também. – sua mão passou protetoramente em minha barriga que estava um pouco maior aparentando três meses de uma gravidez humana.

De repente o riso de Edward parou abruptamente e fiquei preocupada.

- O que..?

- Shii... – Edward me interrompeu.

Ficamos em silencio e comecei a ficar apavorada, com o que sei lá o que estava acontecendo.

- Ora, ora se não é a realeza curtindo o sol... – ouvi uma voz que eu conhecia. James.

Edward soltou um rosnado e se levantou me levando junto.

- O que você quer James? – Edward olhou diretamente para uma sombra no bosque.

- A verdade verdadeira? – riu. – Matar a sua companheira e seu filho, depois te deixar vivo para sofrer o resto da sua existência. Você sabe que odeio um final feliz e essa é a chance de acabar com um.

Um rosnado ainda mais alto saiu do peito de Edward e de repente fiquei com medo de que James fizesse algo contra o bebê ou Edward.

De repente James se lançou pra frente como um trem desgovernado, mas foi jogado para o lado por Emmett que apareceu do nada.

Ouvi um grito vindo da direção do bosque e James se levantou fingindo.

- Vocês estão bem? – Emmett veio na nossa direção enquanto eu via Jasper correr para dentro do bosque.

- Sim... – respondi ainda atordoada.

- Talvez, fosse melhor levar Bella para descansar. – Emmett sugeriu.

- Sim. – Edward me pegou no colo para o meu desgosto, mas eu estava muito abalada para reclamar.

Na velocidade subumana de Edward, chegamos ao nosso quarto. Ele me deitou delicadamente na cama antes de se juntar a mim.

- Você está bem meu amor? – perguntou suavemente.

Olhei para o seu rosto perfeito e me perguntei se algo acontecesse com ele se eu poderia resistir à perda. Edward era a minha vida agora, era como o meu ar, a razão da minha existência e eu não poderia perdê-lo, seria como me matar.

- Shhh! Não chore. – pediu limpando as lágrimas que eu nem sabia que estavam ali.

- Droga, nem sei por que estou chorando. – balancei a cabeça.

- Eu sei. – Edward me abraçou mais forte. – No momento em que eu vi James ali, a um passo de poder te matar... – sua a voz quebrou. – Tinha mais gente com ele, dois vampiros, eu li a mente deles e vi a sua determinação em te matar.

Soltei um ofego com as suas palavras, não por mim e sim pelo o risco de vida que o bebê estava correndo.

- Mal pude ouvi a chegada dos meus irmãos, eu estava em pânico. Aparentemente os dons da companheira de James, Victoria, enganaram os guardas e eles conseguiram entrar nas propriedades.

- Mas é perigoso pra qualquer um enquanto James estiver foragido. – me sentei apavorada com a idéia. – Se ele conseguiu enganar os seus guardas altamente treinados imagina passar por Alice ou Esme? Coitadas, eu não sabia o que aconteceria se ele machucasse a você ou até mesmo alguém da _nossa_ família.

- Bella se acalme, por favor. – Edward pediu vendo o meu pavor. – Não vai acontecer nada com ninguém, James não vira tão cedo aqui atrás de ninguém.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – me virei para encará-lo.

- James veio com um propósito, que foi cumprido.

Lancei um olhar interrogativo para o meu companheiro.

- Ele veio pra causar terror e conseguiu. Seus instintos de caçador estão brincando com a presa. Uma hora os seus jogos o vão cansar e é ai que vamos pega-lo.

- Você tem certeza? – sussurrei mais calma.

- Sim, James trabalhou pra mim durantes séculos e cansei de ver os seus joguinhos.

- Edward, é o nosso filho que está em jogo. – o alertei.

- Eu conheço o jeito que a mente de James trabalha e sei que será exatamente assim. – Edward parece ter percebido o meu medo. – Não se preocupe, irei manter você e o nosso filho a salvo.

_Assim espero. _

**N/A:**

**Oi!**

Meus amores o que acharam? Será que James irá atrapalhar o nosso casal favorito ou Eddie vai proteger Bellinha do perigo?

Hoje temos uma participação especial aqui em PS, Gabriela. [Eba!] Ela a parti de hoje será a nova Beta daqui, então sejam bonzinhos com ela! Beijos Gabi, tenho um sentimento de que estamos começando uma parceria incrível.

O que acharam do capitulo? Deixem as suas opiniões que serão muito bem-vindas.

Beijos!

**NÃO****SE****ESQUEÇAM****DAS****REVIEWS!**


End file.
